Dark Secret Love
by Shira1111
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Hermine die Nase voll davon hat, dass Ron trotz ihrer Beziehung ständig mit Lavender flirtet? Und was wird es für Auswirkungen haben? Epilog. Warnung: Kitsch-Snape
1. Resurrection

**Dark Secret Love**

Ich stelle das erste Kapitel jetzt mal probeweise ins Netz, um zu sehen, ob es Leute gibt, die das überhaupt lesen wollen. Ist noch nicht betagelesen.

Disclaimer: Alles Potter-mäßige gehört Joanne K. Rowling

Die Titel sind Lieder von HIM

Außerdem entschuldige ich mich bei allen Leuten, die diese Story lesen sollten und denken: Das hab ich auch geschrieben, oder: hab ich schon mal gelesen. Ich habe nämlich auch schon viele solcher Geschichten gelesen und wollte gerne mal selber eine schreiben. Deshalb entschuldige ich mich hiermit ganz doll bei allen. Vor allem eine Geschichte hat mich ziemlich beeinflusst.

Warnung: Könnte kitschig und vor allem OOC werden (naja, könnte? Es ist.)

Ach ja, die Geschichte spielt im 7. Schuljahr von Harry und seinen Freunden.

Kapitel 1: Resurrection

„Was soll das Ron! Ich dachte du liebst mich!" Hermine war rot vor Zorn. Ron hatte mal wieder mit Lavender geflirtet und sie hatten deswegen schon vier Diskussionen hinter sich, dabei waren sie erst seit gut drei Wochen zurück in Hogwarts.

„Das bisschen flirten! Lass mir doch zumindest ein wenig Freiraum!" Auch Ron wurde langsam wütend. Wieso regte Hermine sich auch so auf? Er verstand es einfach nicht.

„Ron, ich lasse dir Freiraum, aber wenn du ständig mit Lavender flirtest, frage ich mich, ob du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst." Normalerweise war Hermine kein eifersüchtiger Mensch, aber Ron hatte es wirklich übertrieben. Sie hatten beim Essen gesessen und sich unterhalten, als Ron sich plötzlich abgewandt hatte, um Lavender Komplimente zu ihrem neuen Aussehen zu machen.

„Hermine, du gehst mir mit deiner Eifersucht allmählich echt auf die Nerven. Wenn du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, dann ist es aus!" Ron drehte sich um und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die umstehenden Gryffindors, die den Streit beobachtet hatten. Hermine versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, aber er hörte ihre Rufe nicht; er hatte die Schnauze voll.

Hermine brach in Tränen aus und lief in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Dort warf sie sich aufs Bett und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen.

Währenddessen ging Ron mit Harry zum Mittagessen und erzählte ihm alles. „Das Hermine auch immer so eifersüchtig sein muss!"

„Ron, beruhige dich. Also, du hast mit ihr Schluss gemacht?" Ron nickte. Eigentlich war er ganz froh, endlich konnte er wieder flirten mit wem er wollte. „Und, wie geht es ihr?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber du kennst doch Hermine. Das wird sie schon verkraften."

Harry war sich da nicht so sicher, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, zog jemand seinen Kopf nach hinten und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Ginny." Harry war überrascht, seine Freundin zu sehen, im Grunde hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Hermine sich jetzt bei Ginny ausheulen würde. „Wieso bist du nicht bei Hermine? Ich meine, wenn Ron mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat..."

„Ich war bei ihr, aber sie wollte nicht mit mir darüber reden."

„Na, wenn das so ist", Harry zog Ginny neben sich auf die Bank, „dann wollen wir sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie weiß ja, dass sie jederzeit zu uns kommen kann."

Doch Hermine kam nicht. Das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst angefangen und schon gab es erneute Probleme.

Als Harry Hermine vor der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke nach ihren Gefühlen fragte, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Kessel auch ganz nach vorn vors Lehrerpult, um so weit wie möglich von Ron entfernt zu sein.

Nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatte, starrte sie dumpf auf ihren Tisch und bemerkte nicht mal, wie Professor Snape mit wehendem Umhang den Kerker betrat.

„Guten Morgen!"

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

Hermine starrte weiterhin auf ihren Tisch und sagt kein Wort.

„Auch Ihnen einen schönen guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

Bei Snapes sarkastischen Worten sah Hermine auf. „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

‚Mit der stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht', dachte Snape und fragte sie auch gleich: „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Miss Granger?" Immer noch war der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme unüberhörbar.

„Nein. Nein, es geht schon."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts weiter und ließ das Rezept für den zu brauenden Zaubertrank erscheinen. „An die Arbeit. Am Ende werde ich Proben eurer Tränke einsammeln und benoten."

Hermine begann, die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen und zu zerkleinern. Sie tat alles in den Kessel, wie es im Rezept hieß und eigentlich hätte der Trank sich jetzt grün färben sollen, doch er wurde blutrot. Sofort stand Professor Snape hinter ihr und beobachtete Hermine. Sie warf noch eine Zutat in den Kessel, weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape zog sie von ihrem Kessel weg, der nur Augenblicke später explodierte.

„Schlangenhaut, Miss Granger, nicht Drachenschuppen." Hermine sah Snape erstaunt an. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört oder klang er wirklich belustigt. „Das ich das noch mal erleben darf. Sie machen etwas verkehrt." Dann wurde seine Stimme wieder kalt wie Eis. „Sie bleiben nach der Stunde hier. Ich werde Ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben." Tatsächlich rechnete Snape geradezu mit Protest von ihrer Seite, doch sie nickte nur resignierend. Er beschloss, sie nachher auf ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten anzusprechen.

Also blieb Hermine nach der zweiten Zaubertrankstunde sitzen. Sie sah Snape mit leeren Augen an.

„Sachen Packen und mitkommen, Miss Granger!"

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen, und folgte Snape dann bis zu einer mit schwarzen Nägeln beschlagenen Tür. Snape murmelte ein paar Worte und die Tür schwang auf. Hermine erstarrte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass das Snapes private Räume sein mussten.

„Wollen Sie dort Wurzel schlagen, Miss Granger? Nun kommen Sie endlich." Zögernd betrat Hermine den Raum. Er war ordentlich, die Wände mit Bücherregalen bedeckt und in einer Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch. Eine weitere Tür führte wohl in die übrigen Wohnräume, doch wohin genau, konnte Hermine nicht sagen, da die Tür geschlossen war. Es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich. Viel interessanter waren die Unmengen an Büchern, die in den Regalen standen. Snape zeigte auf einen Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. „Setzen Sie sich." Dies tat Hermine auch. Er selbst setzte sich hinter den Tisch. „Also, was war im Unterricht mit Ihnen los?"

Mit so einer Frage hatte Hermine nicht gerechnet. „Äh... gar nichts."

Snape lächelte spöttisch. „Ach kommen Sie, halten Sie mich für blind? Wobei, Potter scheint ja nichts bemerkt zu haben."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Harry. Sie konnte mit ihm oder Ginny nicht reden. Sie standen Ron einfach zu nahe. Doch Snape konnte sie ihren Kummer schließlich auch nicht anvertrauen. Immerhin war er der fiese, griesgrämige, Gryffindor hassende Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape. Er würde sie sicherlich nicht verstehen und ihr zudem noch mehr Strafarbeiten geben, da ihr Versagen ‚nur' an Gefühlen lag.

„Nun gut. Wenn Sie sich anders entscheiden und meinen, mit jemandem reden zu wollen, kommen Sie einfach zu mir. Sie können gehen." Snape wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er ihr anbot, mit ihm zu reden. Aber irgendwie konnte er sie nicht so traurig sehen. Es tat ihm weh...

Jeder andere Schüler wäre bei diesen Worten sofort aufgesprungen und abgehauen, doch bei Hermine ging das in diesem besonderen Fall nicht - sie traute ihren Ohren nicht. Er konnte nicht wirklich gesagt haben, dass sie mit ihm reden könne, oder? Das war vollkommen untypisch für Snape. „Und was ist mit meiner Strafarbeit?", fragte sie deshalb verdutzt.

Wiedereinmal hob Snape die Augenbraue. „So scharf auf Arbeit? Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen...", ihm war Hermines staunender Blick auf die Bücher nicht entgangen, „schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über den Beginn des Zaubertrankbrauens. Finden Sie sich dazu morgen um 18:30 Uhr bei mir ein. Ihre Recherche dürfen Sie in diesen Büchern", er zeigte auf seine Bücherregale, „betreiben. Am Freitag sollten Sie fertig werden."

„Vielen Dank!" Hermine strahlte. Die Bücher waren alt und mit Sicherheit sehr wertvoll. Dass er ihr indirekt erlaubte, sie lesen zu dürfen, sah sie als Kompliment an.

Bei Hermines Worten legte Snape den Kopf schief. „Sie sind die Erste, die sich bei mir für eine Strafarbeit bedankt."

„Ich bin aber wohl auch die Erste, die nach ihrer Strafarbeit fragt, wenn sie schon mit heiler Haut davon gekommen ist."

„Stimmt. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, Miss Granger!"

Hermine verließ das Zimmer und beeilte sich, ihre Sachen in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu bringen, da sie die nicht in die Halle zum Essen mitnehmen wollte. Im Portraitloch stieß sie mit Harry zusammen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Hermine?"

„Ich habe Hunger und wollte meine Sachen vorher wegbringen. Wartest du kurz auf mich?" Nach einem Nicken von Seiten Harrys brachte sie ihre Sachen schnell weg und ging dann mit ihm zum Essen.

Als sie beim Essen saßen, fragte Harry: „Und? Was hat Snape dir aufgegeben?"

„Nachsitzen. Und ich soll einen Aufsatz schreiben." Die genaue Aufgabe erwähnte Hermine nicht. Da wäre sie ja schön blöd gewesen, Harry zu sagen, dass sie sich darüber freute. „Ich muss bis Freitag jeden Abend zu Snape." Bei ihren letzten Worten sah sie, dass Ron die Halle mit Lavender betrat, und blickte deshalb in eine andere Richtung. In dieser Richtung stand nun zufälligerweise der Lehrertisch. Hermines Blick schweifte über die anwesenden Lehrer. McGonagall unterhielt sich mit Madame Hooch, Dumbledore lachte über einen Witz von Sprout, dann kamen Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid... Ihr Blick flog zurück zu Snape. Tatsache, er starrte sie mit durchdringenden Augen an, was Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er war unheimlich - auch wenn er heute freundlich zu ihr gewesen war.

In dieser Nacht wurde Hermine von einem Paar schwarzer Augen verfolgt - Snapes Augen.

--------------------------------------------

Sooo, meint ihr, die Story währe ein Review wert? Eure Meinung zu meinem Geschreibsel interessiert mich, also please, schreibt mir. -bettel-

Shira1111


	2. Don't Close Your Heart

Da ich so viele Reviews für's erste Chapter bekommen habe, geht es schon weiter.

Ah, ja, da fällt mir ein, scheint wieder so seine Probleme zu haben. Man kann manchmal ein Kapitel noch nicht lesen, obwehl bei der Geschichte steht, das es schon im Internet ist, und manchmal steht da, es wäre ein Kapitel weniger. –mit den Schultern zuck- da muss man wohl durch

Amarganth: Juhu! Das erste Rev für diese Geschichte. Vielen, vielen Dank

Dallandra: ich hoffe auch, dass es so gut weiter geht. Die Entscheidung bleibt wohl euch überlassen.

LOoOnIeLuU: Danke für den Keks -strahl- -Keks mampf-

Tina: Ich hab selber nichts gegen Ron oder Hermine/Ron aber ich hab einfach die Nase voll von dem Pairing.

Inezsnape: Was habt ihr denn alle gegen Ron? Naja, so toll find ich ihn ja auch nicht. Danke für's Rev.

Hermine87: Ich hab auch nicht vor, aufzuhören. Keine Panik

Cherry15: Zu Befehl -g-

Vielen lieben Dank an Saku, meine Betaleserin. I love you!!!

**Kapitel 2: Don't Close Your Heart oder Right Here In My Arms**

Der nächste Tag verging Hermines Meinung nach viel zu langsam. Um die Mittagszeit dachte sie schon wieder über Snape nach und wie sie sich auf ihre ‚Strafarbeit' freute. Dabei kam sie nicht umhin, sich das ganze gestrige Gespräch noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Er hatte gesagt, sie könne mit ihm reden. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie darüber nachdachte, hörte sie Ron über einen Witz von Lavender lachen. Schmerz durchzuckte sie und einen Augenblick spielte sie tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, zu Snape zu gehen. Doch sobald sie aufgestanden war, merkte sie, wie lächerlich es sich anhörte, und so ließ sie sich kraftlos wieder auf die Bank fallen.

Erst nach Ewigkeiten wurde es Zeit fürs Abendessen. Hermine schlang ihre Mahlzeit in Rekordzeit runter und als Harry sie fragend ansah, meinte sie nur: „Strafarbeit, darf nicht zu spät kommen, sonst noch mehr Ärger." Da sie wirklich reichlich spät war, rannte sie den Weg bis zu Snapes Räumen. Dort angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür.

„Herein!"

Hermine öffnete die Tür und sah, dass Snape wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape."

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Sehen Sie sich die Bücher in Ruhe an. Feder, Tinte und Pergament habe ich Ihnen schon bereit gelegt."

Hermine suchte sich einige Bücher heraus und setzte sich dann an einen zweiten Tisch, der Snapes Schreibtisch diagonal gegenüber stand. Snape machte sich in der Zwischenzeit ans Korrigieren von Aufsätzen und Arbeiten.

Nach gut zwei Stunden hob er als erster von ihnen den Kopf, stand leise auf, um sie nicht zu stören und machte dann Tee. Diesen füllte er in zwei Tassen, von denen er eine Hermine reichte, bevor er sich einen Stuhl holte und sich neben sie setzte. „Miss Granger? Ich glaube, für heute reicht es."

Sie schrak auf. Obwohl sie ihm die Tasse abgenommen hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht wahrgenommen. Sie sah zuerst die Tasse in ihrer Hand und dann Snape an. „Danke."

„Meinen Sie, Sie können mir jetzt erzählen, was sie so bedrückt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Immerhin sind Sie für mich seit sieben Jahren der gemeine Zaubertranklehrer." Hermine wurde rot. Das hätte sie wohl lieber nicht sagen sollen.

„Aber manchmal ist es besser, mit jemandem zu reden, auch wenn es der fiese Lehrer sein sollte. Wenn die eigenen Freunde nicht begreifen..." Snape war ganz ruhig geblieben und sogar die Kälte in seinen Augen schien für einen Moment zu verschwinden. In eben diesem Moment brach alles aus Hermine hervor. Die Tatsache, das Ron mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte und schon jetzt überall mit Lavender zu sehen war, das sie nicht mit ihren Freunden - Harry und Ginny - reden konnte, weil sie Ron zu nah standen, als dass sie unparteiisch damit umgehen könnten. Bei dem Wortschwall, der hervorkam, begannen auch die Tränen zu fließen. Snape überlegte kurz und legte ihr dann einen Arm um die Schulter. Nach mehreren Sekunden, in denen von Hermine keine Abwehrreaktion kam, zog er sie an sich und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermine heulte seine Robe voll, aber es störte ihn nicht. Anstatt sie anzuschreien, wie er es sonst getan hätte, strich er ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. „Hermine, das tut Ihnen weh, aber jeder Schmerz hat einmal ein Ende und solange müssen Sie stark sein. Sie sind eine wundervolle Frau, lassen Sie sich nicht von Weasley den Spaß am Leben nehmen. Die nächste Liebe wird kommen, vielleicht früher als Sie denken."

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah Snape mit verweinten Augen an. „Sind Sie sicher?"

Ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Snapes Gesicht. „Ja, da bin ich mir sicher." Bei seinen Worten legte Herminen nun ihrerseits ihre Arme um ihn. Es hatte sich plötzlich alles geändert. Snape war nett zu ihr und es war so, als ob es schon immer so gewesen wäre. Plötzlich konnte sie ihn sich nicht mehr bösartig vorstellen. So saßen sie einige Minuten, bis Snape sich sanft von ihr löste. „Ich denke, das bleibt unter uns."

Doch so leicht machte Hermine es ihm nicht. „Was genau meinen Sie, Professor? Die Umarmung, oder das Sie für mich ein Freund geworden sind?"

Bei dem Wort ‚Freund' blitzte es in Snapes Augen auf. „Ich würde eher sagen: Ansprechpartner, das mit dem Freund kommt später. Aber ich meinte beides. Die ganze Situation."

Hermine grinste. „Wenn ich das erzählen würde, würde mir ohnehin niemand glauben; ich verstehe es selbst nicht, glauben muss ich es wohl. Was ist mit Ihnen geschehen, dass Sie sich um mich sorgen?"

Er setzte wieder seine Maske auf. „Sie wissen, dass Sie hochintelligent sind. Vor Ihnen gab es auch schon ab und zu ein oder zwei geniale Köpfe auf Hogwarts. Doch häufig sind diese Schüler daran zu Grunde gegangen, dass sie nie erfahren haben, was Liebe ist, und auf Grund dessen von ihren Mitschülern gehänselt wurden. Ich will nicht, dass Ihnen auch so etwas passiert."

Still sah Hermine ihn an. So was hatte sie nicht erwartet. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Gar nichts, wenn sie ehrlich war. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein, was sie vorhin bemerkt hatte. „Sie haben mich mit Vornamen angesprochen!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Oh, ja. Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger."

„Professor, erstens passt es nicht zu Ihnen, wenn Sie sich entschuldigen, also lassen Sie das mal schön sein. Und zweitens hat es sich richtig angehört. Solange niemand dabei ist, würde ich mich freuen, wenn Sie es weiterhin tun würden."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie das möchten, Hermine." Er hatte es nur instinktiv gemacht, freute sich aber, jetzt die Erlaubnis zu haben, denn ihm gefiel es sehr. „Aber dann sagen Sie bitte Severus zu mir."

Hermine machte große Augen. „Und ab dem nächsten Abend duzen wir uns und ich werde offiziell Severus Snapes beste Freundin, oder wie? Na von mir aus." Hermine war so gelöst wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Wissen Sie, dass ich mich schon auf die nächste Stunde Nachsitzen freue?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Super Hermine, damit muss ich mir wohl eine neue Strafe ausdenken, für den Fall, dass Sie demnächst wieder in meinem Unterricht einschlafen. Nachsitzen ist ja anscheinend nicht mehr gefürchtet. Doch Sie sollten jetzt gehen. Ich kann es schließlich nicht verantworten, dass Sie morgen früh hundemüde sind." Er grinste sie frech an.

„Als wenn Sie das sonst interessieren würde."

„Sonst geht es aber nicht um Sie, Hermine", sagte er mit samtweicher Stimme.

Hermine wurde rot. „Äh... Ich geh dann jetzt wirklich mal." Und weg war sie. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte auf normales Tempo. Wie hatte er das gemeint? Gab es Hoffnung, dass er mehr als Freundschaft wollte? Stop! Hermine drehte ihre Gedanken zurück. Wollte sie mehr als nur Freundschaft? Er war Snape. Er könnte ihr Vater sein und er hatte sie sieben Jahre lang schikaniert. Aber andererseits fühlte sie sich in seiner Nähe unheimlich wohl. ‚Ach, das wird nur darauf zurück zuführen sein, dass er der einzige ist, mit dem ich reden kann und der mich versteht.' Sie beschloss, einfach abzuwarten, was noch kommen würde.

---------------------------------------

Bisschen merkwürdig, dass sie sich mit Vornamen ansprechen aber sich immer noch siezen. Das Sev sie Hermine genannt hat, war eigentlich gar nicht geplant. Er hat sich selbstständig gemacht. -schmoll- Wie fandet ihr es? Reviewt doch bitte. Ich tu auch niemandem was, auch denen nicht, die was zu kritisieren haben. Immer her mit allem, was mir hilft, die Story zu verbessern.

Shira1111


	3. Love You Like I Do

Weilich heute total gute Laune habe, da meine DVD und der Soundtrack von Labyrinth angekommen sind -heimlich zu LonlyAngel sieht-, kommt das Chapter jetzt endlich.

Hoffe euch gefällt das Chap.

Amarganth: Eine Review! Eine Review! -froi- schön, dass dir die Story gefällt

Motianna's Morgana: Kannst du das mit dem ‚R' denn nicht ändern? Sorry, aber ich war schon immer ungeduldig beim verkuppeln, wirst schon sehn. Aber sie werden trotzdem ab und an ihre Probleme haben. Ich sollte wohl aber nichts verraten. -g- Wer Ron ist? Lass mich überlegen... lol

LonlyAngel: Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll ist die Story noch nicht komplett. Bin beim 7.Kapitel, aber irgendwie hatte ich Lust, sie ins Netz zu stellen.-g- Da du die Titel diesmal sofort erraten hättest, gehe ich davon aus, das du die Band auch so toll findest wie ich, oder? hdgdl -knuddel- P.S.: Du magst David Bowie? -unschuldig guck- -g-

Kapitel 3: Love You Like I Do

Einige Tage später. Es war Freitag und damit der letzte Abend, an dem Hermine ‚nachsitzen' musste. Sie klopfte an und betrat dann ohne Umschweife das Zimmer.

„Hermine, glaubst du, du wirst mit deinem Aufsatz heute fertig?" Wie sie gesagt hatte, waren sie, sofern sie unter sich waren, zum ‚du' übergegangen.

Hermine war sich inzwischen ihrer Gefühle für Severus bewusst und auf Grund dessen war sie auch mutiger als sonst. „Vergessen wir doch mal für einen Moment die Strafarbeit. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du unheimlich attraktiv bist?" Diesen Spruch hatte sie in abgewandelter Form mal irgendwo gelesen und es geschah genau das, was sie erwartet hatte - Severus' Kinnlade fiel herunter.

„Was?!"

Sie sah ihn mit ihren sanften braunen Augen an. „Ich meine das ernst. Es ist nämlich so...", sie holte tief Luft, „ich... habe mich in dich verliebt. Ich weiß nicht wann oder wieso, aber..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn Severus war mit wenigen Schritten zu ihr geeilt und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Es war nur eine sanfte, vorsichtige Berührung, doch Hermines Körper reagierte sofort darauf. Sie hatte zwar schon mit Ron rumgeknutscht, aber dieser Kuss war viel mehr. Severus war ein Mann und kein Halbstarker wie Ron. Er war einfach viel reifer. An diesem Punkt beschloss Hermine, mit dem Denken aufzuhören, sie sollte lieber Severus fragen, ob dieser Kuss hieß, dass er genauso empfand.

Indessen hatte sich das mit dem Fragen schon erledigt; Severus beantwortete, was in ihren Augen stand, auch so. „Da du mir deine Gefühle gestanden hast, bin jetzt wohl ich an der Reihe. Es geht mir wie dir, ich liebe dich, habe aber nicht bemerkt, wie und wann es angefangen hat. Aber dieses Gefühl wird jetzt, da ich um deine Gefühle weiß, immer stärker." Er zitterte. „Hermine, bitte, geh. Ich werde dir eine Nachricht schicken."

„Was...?" Ein flehender Blick und ein geflüstertes ‚geh, bitte!', ließen sie dann tatsächlich gehen, auch wenn ihr Herz protestierte.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück bekam Hermine Post von einer schwarzen Eule. Harry wollte ihr neugierig über die Schulter schauen, doch... „Harry! Wage es ja nicht."

„Aber Hermine", Harry hob abwehrend die Hände, „es interessiert mich halt, von wem du Post bekommst. Jemand, der jetzt Rons Platz eingenommen hat?" Er blickte sie verschwörerisch an.

Doch seine Worte waren eindeutig falsch gewesen und ließen Hermine aufbrausen. „Er hat nicht Rons Platz eingenommen. Er würde mir nie weh tun und er bedeutet mir viel mehr als Ron! Das ist kein Ich-bin-ja-so-verliebt-Spiel, das ist echte Liebe!" Sie sprang auf und rannte mit dem Brief in der Hand aus der Halle. Von niemandem beachtet verließ Severus, der das Gespräch mit angehört hatte, die Halle ebenfalls.

Hermine war derweil stehen geblieben um den Brief zu lesen.

Liebe Hermine,

Entschuldige, dass ich dich gestern einfach hinaus geschickt habe, aber ich wollte dich nicht durch meine explodierenden Gefühle erschrecken.

Verzeihst du mir?

Ich würde dich gerne für heute Abend zum Essen einladen.

SS

Sie hatte gerade zu Ende gelesen, als Severus auch schon vor ihr stand. „Verzeih,", flüsterte er.

„Natürlich verzeih ich dir." Nach einem Blick zur Seite - es war niemand zu sehen - fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Da wir heute essen gehen, muss ich jetzt aber los, du weißt schon, Frauen brauchen immer Stunden, bis sie fertig sind. Wo treffen wir uns?"

„20:00 Uhr am Dorfrand von Hogsmeade."

„Also dann, bis heute Abend." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ ihn dann stehen. Nun stand Hermine vor einem Problem. Was sollte sie anziehen? Nach langem Überlegen entschied sie sich für ein dunkelrotes Kleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt. Ihre Haare stecket sie zum Teil hoch, den anderen Teil ließ sie auf ihren Rücken fallen, der von einem mit goldenen Emblemen bestickten schwarzen Umhang verdeckt wurde. In der Zwischenzeit war es tatsächlich schon Abend geworden, also machte Hermine sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Als sie das Schulgebäude verließ, fiel ihr ein, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr raus durfte, doch sie hatte Glück und begegnete niemandem. Unbemerkt erreichte sie den Dorfrand und dort wartete Snape schon auf sie. Er trug eine Robe aus schwarzem Samt, unter der ein blütenweißes Hemd hervorblitzte. Seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare trug er wie immer offen, doch Hermine bemerkte, dass sie diesen fettigen Glanz verloren hatten und irgendwie wusste sie, dass er nie wieder zurückkommen würde.

Auch Severus musterte sie erstaunt. Erst nach dem zweiten Mal hingucken war er sicher, Hermine vor sich zu haben. „Hermine, du siehst einfach umwerfend aus. Faszinierend."

Bei Severus' Kompliment wurde Hermine rot. „Danke, das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Du raubst mir schlicht den Atem."

Severus hielt Hermine den Arm hin und sie hakte sich sofort bei ihm unter. So gingen sie Arm in Arm in einen Teil von Hogsmeade, den Hermine noch nicht kannte. Zielstrebig führte Severus sie zu einem Restaurant. Dort setzten sie sich in eine Nische ganz hinten in der Ecke. Als die Kellnerin kam und fragte, was sie bestellen wollten, fragte Severus Hermine erst gar nicht, sondern bestellte eine Flasche Rotwein. Diese wurde auch sofort gebracht und während sie auf ihr Essen warteten, fragte Hermine: „Erklär mir doch bitte noch mal genau, warum ich gehen sollte."

Snape senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ich wäre über dich hergefallen, wärest du nicht gegangen", flüsterte er.

„Oh. Warum...?"

„Warum ich es nicht getan habe?"

Hermine nickte mit hochrotem Kopf. Das war ihr alles so peinlich.

„Hermine, wieso glaubst du, ich würde so etwas tun? War Weasley so?"

Wieder ein Nicken, bei dem Severus reichlich unbehaglich wurde. So war das also. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, sprach Hermine: „So weit sind wir nie gegangen, aber Ron hat immer getan, was er wollte."

Severus' Augen verengten sich. „Dieser kleine...!" Hermine zuckte zusammen und sofort beruhigte er sich wieder. „Ich bin nicht so, Hermine. Und ich möchte, dass du das weißt. Ich werde dir alle Zeit der Welt lassen, deswegen habe ich dich weggeschickt. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Es entstand ein kratzendes Geräusch, als Hermine ihren Stuhl zurück schob, damit sie aufstehen konnte. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und gab Severus einen Kuss. „Danke."

Plötzlich fuhren sie auseinander, da sie sahen, wie die Kellnerin mit dem Essen kam. „Ah, Professor, das freut mich aber, dass Sie endlich eine Partnerin gefunden haben." Daraufhin wurde Hermine schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend rot.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit Unterhaltungen und vertrautem Schweigen.

Nachdem Severus bezahlt hatte, verließen sie das Restaurante wieder Arm in Arm. Er brachte Hermine bis zum Gryffindorturm und zog sie dort noch einmal in seine Arme. „Komm doch Morgen zu mir, ja?"

„Werd ich machen." Hermine musste innerlich lachen. Das war so untypisch für Severus.

Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Schlaf gut, mein Engel."

„Du auch, mein kleiner Teufel." Sie drehte sich um, murmelte das Passwort und verschwand durch das Portraitloch.

Damit ließ sie einen mehr als nur glücklichen Severus Snape zurück. Ebendieser beschloss, seine Robe schon jetzt zu öffnen, da es in dem Samt doch sehr warm wurde. ‚Albus sollte es mit dem heizen mal nicht übertreiben, ist ja grauenhaft.' Doch da in den Gängen niemand mehr war und er nun schon die Robe geöffnet hatte, könnte er auch ein wenig Zeit sparen und sein Hemd auch schon öffnen. Auf dem Weg zum Kerker begegnete er nun aber doch einer Ravenclaw Viertklässlerin, die ihn schockiert ansah. „Keine Angst, Miss Winkle, ich habe heute ausnahmsweise gute Laune und werde Sie nicht bestrafen. Und jetzt gehen Sie, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!" Miss Winkle schien aber keine Anstalten machen zu wollen, weg zu gehen, also sah Severus sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Ja?"

„Sie... Sie..." Sie wurde knallrot und zeigte auf sein offenes Hemd. Severus schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln, woraufhin Miss Winkle einfach in Ohnmacht fiel. ‚Mist', dachte er und brachte sie in den Krankenflügel, ‚das war wohl etwas übertrieben. Aber ihr wird ohnehin niemand glauben.' Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken erreichte er endlich seine Räume.

-------------------------------------

Als Hermine ihn ‚Teufel' nennt, musste ich echt grinsen. Sie macht, was sie will. Er übrigens auch. Einfach eine arme Schülerin ohnmächtig zu machen... lol

Würde mich über Reviews wie immer sehr freuen.

Shira1111


	4. When Love and Death Embrace

Ha, ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft, dass nächste Chap zu posten. Entschuldigt bitte, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Sevena: das mit dem kindlich und albern liegt wohl daran, dass ich erst 15 bin. Bitte um Vergebung. Freue mich aber, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt.

LonlyAngel: Ach Lonly, du weißt gar nicht, wie ich mich freue, dass es hier Leute gibt, die den gleichen Geschmack haben wie ich. Dein Mail hab ich in der Schule gelesen (bei Programmieren) hätte ich dir auch schon früher erzählen können aber egal. Und meine Freunde verstehen einfach nicht, was ich an dem Typen, sprich David Bowie, so toll finde. Die ham doch alle keine Ahnung. Ebenso mit den Vampiren. Die sind alle so doof!!! Lol Aber hier gibt es ja nette Leute, mit denen man über so was reden kann. -erleichtert ist- -schrei- ich hab ja schon wieder so viel gequatscht! Was ich noch sagen wollte: es macht nix, wenn du momentan kein Internet hast und dann in Urlaub fährst. Braucht jeder mal. Ich weiß ja, dass du da bist. -dich ganz fest knuddel-

Eulchen: du erteilst mir Befehle? Ok, ich gehorche dir mal, aber nur wenn ich dafür ein Review bekomme. Lol

Dark-Girl-Leighanne: Ja, ich weiß, dass es zu schnell ging, aber ich hatte von Anfang an vor, die beiden bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt zusammen zu bringen und hab erst hinterher gemerkt, dass ich mir mehr Zeit hätte nehmen können. Ich versuch auch, bei späteren Geschichten dran zu arbeiten.

Kapitel 4: When Love And Death Embrace

Am nächsten Tag war Hermine schon um 9:00 Uhr wach. Schnell frühstückte sie, denn sie wollte niemandem begegnen, der eventuell Fragen stellen würde. Danach ging sie erst mal in die Bibliothek, doch auch das konnte sie nicht lange aufhalten. So kam es, dass sie so gegen 11:00 Uhr vor Severus' Zimmertür stand. Sie überlegte. Sollte sie anklopfen? ‚Ach, was. Er wird mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.' Sie sagte das Passwort und betrat das Arbeitszimmer. Severus, der gehört hatte, dass jemand kam, kam gerade durch die andere Tür rein - doch wie??? Seine Haut glänzte feucht, aus seinen Haaren tropfte das Wasser und er hatte sich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen.

„Ah, du bist es, Hermine."

Diese schluckte. Sie wusste, dass er gut aussah, aber das... „Wow." Mehr sagte sie nicht.

„Äh, Hermine? Du wirst jetzt nicht in Ohnmacht fallen, oder?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an. „Was?"

„Naja, gestern hab ich auf dem Weg hier runter schon Robe und Hemd geöffnet und bin dann aber leider Miss Winkle begegnet, die ich daraufhin in den Krankenflügel bringen musste. Ich verstehe das nicht."

Hermine fing an zu lachen. Severus verstand etwas nicht? Und dann ausgerechnet etwas so offensichtliches? „Oh Severus! Das reicht doch vollkommen aus. Alle kennen dich nur in viel Stoff gehüllt und keiner erwartet so einen Körper darunter. Das haut einen halt um."

Severus wollte auf dieses Thema nicht näher eingehen und führte Hermine deshalb ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Alles war in warmen Farbtönen gehalten - der Teppich vorm Kamin war dunkelbraun, das Sofa und die Sessel davor Sonnengelb. Der Tisch vor dem Sofa allerdings war silber-weiß und viel daher total aus dem Rahmen. Durch die nächste Tür sah Hermine ein mit dunkelblauem Satin bezogenes Bett. In ebendiese Richtung ging Severus jetzt. Zu Hermine sagte er nur kurz: „Ich zieh mir schnell ne Hose an." Gerade hatte er ihr den Rücken zugewandt, als er auch schon den Knoten löste, der sein Handtuch zusammenhielt.

Hermine holte tief Luft. ‚Wie kann jemand nur so nen geilen Arsch haben.' Allein seine Erscheinung brachte ihren Unterkörper dazu sich zu verkrampfen. ‚Bitte, dreh dich nicht um. Jetzt noch nicht. Das würde ich nicht aushalten.' Und sie hatte Glück. Er zog eine schwarze Hose an, drehte sich dann um und ging zu Hermine, die ihn immer noch anstarrte.

„Setz dich doch, Hermine", sagte er, während er sich selbst auf dem Sofa niederließ. Hermine dachte kurz nach und setzte sich dann kurzerhand quer auf seinen Schoß - so, dass ihre Beine langgestreckt auf dem Sofa lagen. Auf diese Weise sah sie auch die Überraschung, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Ich hatte es zwar eigentlich anders gemeint, aber die Idee gefällt mir", sagte er mit Freude in der Stimme. Fragend blickte er sie eine Weile an, da sie nicht reagierte, senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Er wollte wissen, bis wo er gehen konnte, und sicher gehen, dass sie nicht nur ihm zu liebe nicht reagierte, oder ob es ihr wirklich gefiel. Zärtlich fuhr er mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, welche sich auch bereitwillig öffneten. Langsam tastete Severus sich vor, bis seine Zunge endlich die ihre traf. Sie spielten miteinander, lockten sich und flohen wieder vor einander und er war mehr als überrascht, als Hermine begann, seine Zunge zurückzutreiben und nun ihrerseits in seinen Mund fuhr. Jeder Millimeter wurde von ihr erkundet, bis sie sich schließlich schwer atmend wieder voneinander trennten. Severus legte ihr einen Arm in den Rücken und den anderen unter ihre Knie und stand dann auf, sodass sie nur noch in seinen Armen lag. Nachdem Hermine den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, legte sie ihre Arme um ihn. So trug Severus sie in das Schlafzimmer und legte sie dort auf sein Bett. Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sie auffordernd an. Sie begriff und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, genau auf die Stelle, unter der sein Herz wild schlug. Die andere Hand fuhr über seine nackte Haut, streichelte, liebkoste sie. Dieses Gefühl ihrer Finger auf seiner Haut elektrisierte Severus und er verfluchte seine Hose, die für solche Sachen einfach zu eng war. Jetzt, ganz vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, suchten sich seine Finger einen Weg unter ihr T-Shirt, wanderten höher zu ihren Brüsten. Eine Berührung wie ein Lufthauch, schon zog er seine Hände wieder zurück, nur um ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Eine Schocksekunde für Hermine - war Severus doch nicht so einfühlsam wie gedacht? Doch da er erst mal keine weiteren Anstalten machte, beruhigte sie sich wieder - dass sie nur noch Hose und BH anhatte und so vor ihrem Zaubertranklehrer saß, dessen Oberkörper vollkommen nackt war, schien ihr nicht aufzufallen. Erst als er sie an sich zog und sich ihre Haut berührte, wurde es ihr bewusst. Wieder zuckte sie zusammen, beruhigte sich indessen schnell wieder, da Severus ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Es ist alles gut, Hermine. Dir muss das nicht peinlich sein. Du bist so wunderschön." Er stockte. Ihm war etwas eingefallen, über das er nicht nachdenken wollte, etwas, das er bisher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich - vor Trauer und Angst vor einer Antwort auf seine noch ungestellte Frage. „Stört es dich überhaupt nicht, dass ich so viel älter bin?"

Das war ein Punkt, der auch Hermine schon Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte. Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Nein", und kuschelte sich an ihn, „nur wenn ich meinen Eltern sage, dass ich einen neuen Freund habe, wollen sie dich bestimmt kennen lernen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren werden. Ich habe Angst, dass sie dich nicht mögen."

Daran hatte er nicht gedacht, aber er war froh, zu hören, dass sie kein Problem mit dem Altersunterschied hatte. Inzwischen war Hermine mutiger geworden und begann, sanft an einer seiner Brustwarzen zu knabbern, was ihn verblüfft aufstöhnen ließ. „Hermine..."

Seine Finger wanderten an den Verschluss ihres BHs und er wollte ihn schon öffnen, wurde aber von Hermines schriller Stimme davon abgehalten. „Nicht!" Sie hatte sich mit Panik in den Augen aufgerichtet und war dazu bereit, sich notfalls zu verteidigen, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass er auf sie hören würde. Severus hingegen sah ein, dass er zu schnell gewesen war und sah sie entschuldigend an, griff vorsichtig und ganz langsam nach ihrem Arm, legte sich diesen selbst um den Hals, ergriff dann den anderen, den er um seinen Oberkörper legte. Nachdem das erledigt war, schloss er sie in seine Arme. So verschlungen lagen sie auf dem Bett und Hermine wurde wieder ruhig. „Entschuldige, Severus", murmelte sie.

„Hey, wenn sich hier jemand entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich das. Es ist dein Recht, mich zu stoppen, wenn ich dir zu schnell bin." Er küsste sie kurz.

„Du bist echt süß, Severus."

Er lachte. „Wie kannst du es wagen. Jetzt ist mein Ruf wohl total im Eimer." Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Aber vielleicht lässt sich das ändern." Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte er sich rumgedreht und Hermine so unter sich gebracht. Die war gespannt, was jetzt passieren würde - jetzt wo sie glaubte, ihm vertraute zu können, war es sogar noch schöner geworden. Sie hob ihren Kopf an und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Er roch nach Kräutern und irgendetwas anderem. Etwas mysteriösem. Lächeln wartete Snape ab, was sie noch tun würde, wieso sollte er nicht ihr die Kontrolle überlassen? Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und drückte ihn an sich; er konnte durch den dünnen Stoff des BHs fühlen, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen erhärteten, als er sie mit seinem Körper berührte. Das erregte ihn total, immerhin hatte er seit Jahren niemanden mehr an sich rangelassen. Er stützte sich wieder hoch, befreite einen Arm von der Last seines Körpers und strich ihr mit dem so frei gewordenen Arm sanft über den BH. Weiter mit den Fingern nach oben fahrend, legte er sie in ihren Nacken und zog sie so etwas hoch, um seine Lippen auf ihren Hals zu senken. Er saugte an ihrer Haut und Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Severus..."

„Ja, meine Geliebte?"

„Hör nicht auf."

„Ich denke schon, dass ich damit aufhören sollte, sonst ist am Ende dein ganzer Hals mit Knutschflecken übersät. Aber man kann die Zeit auch anders verbringen." Er kicherte.

Gedanklich schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Was sie schon alles mit ihm erlebt hatte - das würde ihr keiner glauben. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und hatte dabei das Gefühl, im Paradies zu sein. Und da es im Kerker dämmrig war, Hermine in der letzten Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hatte und es in Snapes Armen mehr als nur gemütlich war, brauchte Hermine gar nicht lange um einzuschlafen.

------------------------------------------------

Was sagt ihr dazu -nach oben deut-? Gut so? -ängstlich in eine Ecke kauer-

Shira1111

P.S. Das nächste Chap kommt schneller, je mehr Reviews ich bekomme. Schreibt mir also bitte eins, wenn ihr weiter lesen wollt. (Erpressung!) lol


	5. The Heartless

So, da habt ihr da nächste Chap. Bis zum nächsten wird es ne weile dauern, da ich mit der Schule beschäftigt bin, aber ich versuche, trotzdem voran zu kommen.

RoryElli: stimmt echt eine Frechheit. Aber ich hab mich drüber gefreut. Und es hat auch total gewirkt. Ach, und ich versteh deinen Humor ganz gut. Danke für's Rev!

Cherry: Hey, gib Sev wieder her! Den brauch ich noch. Wobei ich auch gerne mit Hermine tauschen würde, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Schön dass es dir so gut gefällt.

Lady-Claw: Schreibstil? Echt-rotwerd- DANKE!

Kapitel 5: The Heartless

Als Hermine aufwachte und die Augen öffnete, sah sie direkt in die belustigten Augen von Severus. Er hatte den Arm beschützend um sie gelegt und den Kopf aufgestützt. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, sehr gut. Äh, Severus, wie spät ist es?"

„17:16 Uhr", antwortete er ihr.

Plötzlich sah Hermine ihn geschockt an. „Mist, ich muss noch lernen, wir schreiben morgen eine Prüfung."

„In welchem Fach denn?"

Hermine blickte ihn erst erstaunt an und bekam dann einen Lachanfall. „Na, in Zaubertränke."

Verdutzt hob er den Kopf. „Oh." Mehr sagte er nicht.

„Ach, hast du es etwa vergessen?", fragte Hermine frech.

„Ja, verdammt. Du bringst mich total aus dem Konzept."

„Soll das etwas heißen, dass du noch nichts vorbereitet hast?"

Er seufzte. „Genau das. Ich würde also schweren Herzens vorschlagen, dass du lernst, während ich die Arbeiten vorbereite. Danach dürfte auch schon Zeit fürs Abendessen sein." Sie machten es, wie Severus gesagt hatte und sahen sich an diesem Tag nur noch von weitem.

In der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke am Montag schrieben sie also eine Arbeit und Severus hatte selbst für seine Verhältnisse äußerst schlechte Laune.

„Was haben Sie denn, Professor Snape?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, Mr. Malfoy! 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen nerviger Fragen", fauchte Severus ihn an. Draco war geschockt - zum ersten Mal hatte Severus ihm Punkte abgezogen.

Die Arbeit verlief Hermines Meinung nach gut, Harry hingegen meinte nach der Stunde: „Das war die fieseste Arbeit, die ich je schreiben musste. Er war ja schon immer gemein, aber das war wirklich der Höhepunkt. Was hat ihn bloß dazu gebracht?"

Innerlich musste Hermine lachen. Wenn der wüsste, dass es wohl an der Arbeit selbst lag... „Ach was, Harry. Du hättest nur lernen müssen."

„Ja, ja. Sonst habe ich nix zu tun." Er seufzte. „Kommst du mit zum Essen?"

„Nein. Ich will noch einen Brief an meine Eltern schreiben. Ich komme später nach." Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in zur Eulerei. Dort angekommen holte sie Pergament, Feder und Tinte hervor und schrieb den Brief.

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa

Mir geht es gut. Ich habe mich schon wieder super in Hogwarts eingelebt. Vor einer Woche hat Ron mit mir Schluss gemacht, er scheint jetzt mit Lavender zu gehen. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, ich habe jemanden gefunden, dem ich wirklich vertrauen kann, jemanden, der mich wirklich liebt.

Hermine

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Severus von Dumbledore in sein Büro gebeten. „Severus, ich habe gestern in Hogsmeade erfahren, dass du endlich Gefühle zulässt und eine Freundin hast."

„Diese tratschende..." Severus war reichlich aufgebracht, denn er wusste, dass Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehungen eigentlich verboten waren. Es regte ihn auf, dass die Kellnerin alles Dumbledore erzählt hatte.

„Ganz ruhig, Severus. Es ist Hermine Granger, nicht wahr? Die Beschreibung war ziemlich genau, also versuch nicht, es abzustreiten." Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen sah Severus ihn an. Er würde doch nicht... „Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr euch gefunden habt. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass ich die Beziehung billige, aber ihr solltet es vor den anderen so geheim wie möglich halten."

„Wie! Albus, hast du wirklich gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Ja, das wollte ich damit sagen."

Severus beschloss, daraufhin erst mal Essen zu gehen. Kaum hatte er angefangen zu essen, betrat Hermine die Halle. Er folgte ihr mit den Augen, sie bemerkte es und blickte ihn direkt an, doch da sie aus diesem Grund nicht mehr sah, wo sie hinging, lief sie gegen die Bank vor dem Gryffindortisch.

„Hermine, was ist mit dir?", wollte Harry wissen, der erstaunt beobachtet hatte, wie Hermine gegen die Bank gelaufen war.

„Hä, was?" Hermine war total verwirrt und wusste nicht, was Harry von ihr wollte.

„Du bist gegen die Bank gelaufen. Schläfst du irgendwie schon?"

„Nein, ich schlafe noch nicht", verneinte Hermine. „Ich war nur abgelenkt, habe an den Brief gedacht, den ich verschickt habe." ‚Ich sollte besser aufpassen, sonst geht noch mal irgendwas schief.' Hermine konzentrierte sich jetzt so gut es ging aufs Essen und bemerkte so nicht den Blick, den Dumbledore Severus zuwarf, da es merkwürdig war, dass er noch sitzen blieb, obwohl er mit dem Essen schon fertig war. Erst als Hermine aufgegessen hatte und wieder aufblickte, verließ Severus die Halle - dicht gefolgt von ihr.

Das erstbeste Klassenzimmer wurde von Severus betreten und hinter Hermine schloss er die Tür. „Albus hat mich angesprochen. Er weiß von uns."

Hermine schluckte. Sie befürchtete das Schlimmste. Sie hatte Angst davor, dass er sagen würde, er mache Schluss, er wolle seinen Job nicht wegen ihr verlieren. Doch nichts davon geschah.

„Die Kellnerin hat es ihm erzählt. Er hat mich ziemlich überrascht, als er sagte, er würde sich freuen. Wir sollen es vor den Anderen geheim halten, aber er ist mit unserer Beziehung einverstanden."

Ein Aufseufzen kam aus Hermines Mund und schon fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Das ist ja wunderbar, Severus!" Sie küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest", meinte Severus. „Doch ich muss deinen Enthusiasmus etwas dämpfen. Ich muss nämlich eure Arbeiten korrigieren. Wir werden uns deshalb heute nicht mehr sehen können." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss, dann verließen sie den Klassenraum und trennten sich.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag kam die Schuleule, die Hermine zu ihren Eltern geschickt hatte, mit einem Brief zu ihr geflogen. Fast landete der Brief in ihrem Kürbissaft, doch sie erwischte ihn noch an einer Ecke. Schnell faltete sie ihn auf.

Meine liebe Hermine,

es freut mich und deinen Vater sehr zu hören, dass es dir gut geht.

Willst du nicht in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kommen und deinen Freund mitbringen?

Gruß und Kuss

Mum

‚Ich soll ihn mit nach Hause bringen? Was werden sie bloß sagen, wenn sie sehen, dass er mein viel älterer Lehrer ist? Außerdem habe ich mich doch immer über ihn beschwert und gesagt, er wäre so gemein. Sie werden sich fragen, was passiert ist.' Solche und ähnliche Gedanken beschäftigten Hermine den ganzen Tag, sie beteiligte sich zwar am Unterricht, war aber nicht ganz bei der Sache. Zum Glück hatten sie dienstags keinen Zaubertränkeunterricht und so musste sie Severus nicht sehen. Das hätte sie nur noch mehr abgelenkt.

Am Mittwoch bekamen sie in der ersten Stunde ihre Arbeiten in Zaubertränke zurück. Als Severus Hermine ihre Arbeit gab, zwinkerte er ihr zu, natürlich so, dass es niemand merken konnte. Sie hatte keinen einzigen Fehler gemacht. Bei Harry hingegen wartete er einige Sekunden und fragte ihn dann: „Mr. Potter, welches Fach glauben Sie unterrichte ich?"

Harry schluckte. Das hörte sich mehr als nur schlecht an. „Zaubertränke?", antwortete er unsicher.

„Genau, Potter. Ich weiß nicht, an was Sie gedacht haben, als Sie Ihre Arbeit geschrieben haben, aber von Zaubertränken war wohl nichts in Ihrem Kopf vorhanden. Woran haben Sie gedacht?"

„Das wollen Sie doch gar nicht wirklich wissen", meinte Harry herausfordernd.

„Da haben Sie recht, Potter." Severus lächelte kalt.

Nach der Stunde auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fing Harry an über Severus zu schimpfen. „Er ist so doof. Diese verdammte Vogelscheuche hat mir keinen einzigen Punkt gegeben!"

Hermine sah das natürlich ganz anders und musste sich Mühe geben, Harry nicht wegen der Vogelscheuche anzuschreien. „Du hättest halt mehr lernen müssen. Dafür, dass du alles falsche gemacht hast, kannst du Severus keine Schuld geben."

Harry hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Severus! Du nennst ihn beim Vornamen!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab ich? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Aber das ist noch kein Grund, sich so aufzuregen. Werd mal erwachsen, Harry."

„Willst du etwa behaupten, ich wäre kindisch, weil ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann?", brauste Harry auf.

„Harry, es war ein Versehen, dass ich das gesagt hab. Aber denk mal an später. Du willst doch in den Orden und dort ist es üblich, die anderen Mitglieder mit Vornamen anzureden. Also, reg dich nicht auf. Snape wird es auch nicht gefallen." Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. „In Ordnung, Harry?"

Statt zu antworten nickte er nur. „Leihst du mir deine Arbeit für die Berichtigung?", fragte er dann kleinlaut.

Hermine grinste, sagte: „Klar, hier" und reicht ihm ihre Arbeit.

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende verliefen ruhig, Severus und Hermine trafen sich nicht, was beiden missfiel, doch es ging nicht anders. Am Samstag hatte Harry eine Verabredung mit Ginny und Ron sagte zu Hermine, dass sie die Zeit nutzen könnten, um miteinander zu reden. Sie erklärte sich damit einverstanden und so gingen sie zusammen durch die Schule.

Gerade kamen sie in die Nähe der Kerker, als Ron Hermines Hand ergriff und sie auf diese Weise dazu zwang stehen zu bleiben. „Hermine, gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich werde mich bessern."

„Ja, klar, Ron. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du mit Lavender zusammen bist. Bleib bei ihr und lass mich in Ruhe."

Rons Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Ich will nicht Lavender, ich will dich." Er drängte Hermine langsam gegen die Wand und machte Anstalten, sie zu küssen. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Chance sich zu wehren.

Als seine Lippen fast die ihren berührten, hörten sie eine eiskalte Stimme. „Weasley, unterstehen Sie sich!" Ron fuhr herum und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Ein gefährliches Blitzen lag in Severus' Augen, die Ron mit aller Macht fixierten. „Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr", knurrte Severus ihn an; es war wie das Knurren eines Raubtieres. Ron machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief davon.

Kaum war er weg, stürzte Hermine in Severus' Arme und fing an zu weinen. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf und beschloss dann, dass das Risiko, gesehen zu werden, viel zu hoch war. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er sich mit ihr im Arm aufs Sofa setzte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine sich beruhigte, ein Wenig von Severus wegrückte und ihm in die Augen sah. „Ich hasse ihn."

Severus lachte kurz auf. „Entschuldige. Ich sollte nicht lachen, aber vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du mich gehasst und ihn gemocht, sogar geliebt. Ich bin froh, dass sich das inzwischen geändert hat."

Plötzlich weiteten sich Hermines Augen. Ihr war etwas beunruhigendes eingefallen. „Duhu, Severus? Glaubst du, dass Ron begriffen hat, was los ist? Mit uns, meine ich."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Weasley etwas weiß. Und auch wenn. Er könnte es niemandem erzählen, denn dann müsste er erzählen, wie er darauf kommt und auch sein Verhalten erklären und ich bezweifle, dass er das tun würde."

Stumm nickte Hermine. „Aber warum hat er das überhaupt getan?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was jemanden zu so einer Tat bringt, aber ich glaube, er hat gemerkt, dass du... äh, wie soll ich sagen? Dass du... begehrenswert bist." Severus war knallrot geworden, etwas, das man bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du mich aus Rücksicht nicht überfällst? Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben. Nur deswegen tust du es nicht?" Severus nickte. Dankbar lächelte Hermine und küsste ihn dann leidenschaftlich.

-

Ich hoffe, es nimmt mir niemand übel, dass Ron so bescheuert ist. Grundsätzlich hab ich nichts gegen ihn.

Ist schon merkwürdig, dass Dumbledore es so einfach zulässt. Aber er weiß, dass Sev es nicht einfach hat und gönnt es ihm einfach. Und Snapes und Hermines Verhalten ist auch nicht unbedingt normal. Ist aber so. Ich sag nur: OOC

Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer freuen. Falls ich euch nicht vergrault habe.

Shira1111


	6. The Beginning of the End

Ahhh, tut mir wirklich leid, aber es wird wohl momentan immer so lange dauern. Mir hat aber auch irgendwie der Ansporn gefehlt. Und da Celina-HP der einzige Grund is, warum ich das Chap jetzt on stelle, widme ich es ihr.

Den Reviewern danke ich ganz herzlich, und die andern, die mir keins geschickt haben, soll gesagt sein: Wenn ich denke, dass das hier niemand ließt, hör ich auf.

Celina-HP: Es freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt. Danke für die lieben Reviews.

Vimana: Keine Panik, ich fress dich nicht. Ich weiß selbst, dass es zu schnell ging und Sev sich total merkwürdig verhält, aber am Anfang der Story hab ich noch gedacht, dass ich sie sonst nicht bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt zusammen habe und ich habe erst am Ende gemerkt, dass ich mir mehr Zeit hätte lassen können. Und da hatte ich dann keine Lust mehr, alles umzuschreiben.

Kapitel 6: the Beginning of the End

Es war noch eine Woche bis Halloween. Am Montagmorgen auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst kamen Harry, Hermine und Ron, der seit dem Vorfall kein Wort mehr mit Hermine gesprochen hatte, am schwarzen Brett vorbei, vor dem es einen Schülerauflauf (-g-) gab. Sie drängelten sich nach vorn und standen schließlich vor einem großen, schwarzen Plakat mit blutroter Aufschrift.

An alle Untoten hier auf Hogwarts,

am 31. Oktober werden wir ein großes Fest mit Ball veranstalten.

Alle Toten, Untoten und andere magische Wesen dürfen kommen. Das süßeste Pärchen wird von der Jury - bestehend aus mir und den 4 Hausgeistern - gekrönt. Nach der Siegerehrung wird es noch einen Abschlusstanz geben, der vom Siegerpaar begonnen wird.

Findet euch bei Sonnenuntergang in der Eingangshalle ein.

Albus Dumbledore,

Schulleiter und König der Untoten

„Cool", rief Harry, nachdem er das Plakat gelesen hatte, „ich werde gleich Ginny fragen, ob sie mit mir hingeht."

Ron drehte sich langsam zu Hermine um. „Hermine? Würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und du weißt auch warum."

Das saß. „Dann werde ich halt Lavender fragen, ob sie mit mir hingeht. Sie wird sich darüber freuen", versuchte er Hermine zu provozieren. Doch damit hatte er keinen Erfolg. Hermine wusste genau, mit wem sie hingehen wollte. Mit Severus und sonst mit gar keinem.

Nach dem Mittagessen war es endlich soweit. Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke begann und Hermine, die noch immer ganz vorne saß, schrieb auf einen Fetzen Pergament: Ich muss nach der Stunde mit dir reden. Als Severus das nächste Mal bei ihr halt machte, um zu sehen, ob sie auch den Anweisungen folgte, drückte sie ihm diesen Zettel unauffällig in die Hand.

Neville sprengte in keiner der beiden Stunden seinen Kessel und so kam es, dass Severus, als er nach der Stunde vor Hermine stand, verhältnismäßig gut gelaunt war. „Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?", fragte er so, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre.

„Severus Snape", rief Hermine empört. „Du. Bist. Doof!"

Beschwichtigend hob Severus die Hände. „Hermine, denk doch mal nach. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ein Schüler etwas vergessen hätte und zurück gekommen wäre. Wir müssen aufpassen. Also, was ist los?"

„Äh, ja, ichäh, wollte dich fragen, obäh, du äh mit mir zum äh Halloweenball äh gehst."

„Nein", war seine sofortige Antwort.

Hermine senkte den Kopf und blickte enttäuscht zu Boden. Sie schluckte. „Warum nicht? Schämst du dich meinetwegen?" Sie versuchte zwar, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen, doch es entging ihm nicht.

Schnell fing er an zu erklären. „Hermine, es ist nicht wegen dir, aber ich will grundsätzlich nicht dorthin gehen, verstehst du?"

Sie zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Eigentlich hätte sie sich das auch denken können. „Dumbledore wird dich eh zwingen hinzugehen. Das hat er doch immer gemacht."

„Aber sonst musste man sich nicht verkleiden. Das ist kindisch", protestierte er.

„Es ist kindisch? Das ist ja interessant. Ich will zu diesem Ball gehen und du findest das kindisch? Ich hatte gehofft mal etwas schönes mit dir zu machen und da wir in Hogwarts sozusagen festsitzen, ist das die einzige Möglichkeit."

„Ich habe nicht vor zu diesem Ball zugehen. Allein schön die Ankündigung, ein Pärchen zu krönen, ist abstoßend genug." Severus wusste, dass er nicht sonderlich nett war, aber er hatte sich schon so sehr geändert - irgendwo musste es eine Grenze geben.

„Weißt du, ich kann auch jemand anderen fragen!" Hermine stürmte aus dem Raum. Sie war wütend. Richtig wütend.

Da sie aber keine Lust hatte, ohne ihn zum Ball zu gehen, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie ging zum Abendessen in die Halle und beobachtete Severus aus dem Augenwinkel. Dadurch sah sie auch, wie er sie unentschlossen anblickte. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Perfekt. Neville stand in Hörweite des Lehrertisches. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. „Hey Neville, hast du schon eine Begleitung für den Ball?"

Severus sah, wie Neville den Kopf schüttelte und Hermine daraufhin tief Luft holte. Noch bevor sie überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte, wusste er, was sie vorhatte und schrie: „Miss Granger! Kommen Sie mit! Sofort!"

Innerlich jubelte Hermineäußerlich sah sie jedoch erschrocken aus. „Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht."

„Reden Sie nicht, kommen Sie!", fauchte Severus. Ergeben den Kopf gesenkt, folgte Hermine ihm in sein Büro. „Hermine, es tut mir leid", sagte er ohne Umschweife.

Doch so leicht wollte sie es ihm nicht machen. „Schön, und?", fragte sie schnippisch.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich doch mit dir dorthin gehen will." Dazu sagte Hermine nichts. Keine Begeisterung, wie er sie erwartet hatte. Deshalb fasste er mit einer Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob so ihren Kopf einwenig an und küsste sie.

Nach diesem langen Kuss fiel Hermine ihm endlich doch um den Hals. „Danke, dass du dich um entschieden hast."

„Sag mal Hermine, wolltest du wirklich Longbottom fragen?"

Sie grinste. „Nein, das gehörte zu meinem Plan. Hättest du mich nicht aufgehalten, hätte ich ihn allerdings schon gefragt."

„Da hab ich ja wirklich noch mal Glück gehabt." Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an das Plakat und die Anordnung. „Als was soll ich mich eigentlich verkleiden? Wieso musste Albus das auch zur Vorschrift machen?"

Einige Minuten herrschte vollkommene Stille, weil Severus auf eine Antwort wartete und Hermine nachdachte. „Ich weiß es", rief Hermine plötzlich. „In der Schule geht das Gerücht um, du seiest ein Vampir. Wieso nicht alle damit schocken, dass du als Vampir gehst? Da kannst du auch eine Robe anziehen, wenn du willst, du musst dich also nicht groß umstellen."

„Wenn du meinst", war Severus' nicht ganz überzeugte Antwort.

„Ja, mein ich. Aber das können wir am Tag vorher regeln. Jetzt würde ich lieber noch nen Kuss von dir bekommen." Er folgte ihrer Anweisung sofort und küsste sie sanft.

Endlich war Freitag und Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten die letzte Stunde - Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Sie waren draußen in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte und warteten gespannt auf das neue Monster, das Hagrid zum Unterrichtsthema gemacht hatte. Alle befürchteten das schlimmste, doch Hagrid kam mit einem rot-orange-goldenen Vogel auf dem Arm wieder.

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein. „Fawkes! Was macht Hagrid hier mit Fawkes?"

Fawkes sah Harry direkt an und fing an zu singen. Draco Malfoy und seine Slytherins sahen den Vogel verächtlich an, was Hagrid aber nicht weiter störte. Immerhin sahen die Gryffindors glücklich aus. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht kam er vollends heran und rief: „Das ist ein Phönix. Kann mir jemand von euch seine magischen Fähigkeiten nennen?"

Hermine meldete sich natürlich - sie wusste wie immer alles schon vorher- und auch Harrys Hand war sofort nach oben geschnellt. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Dumbledore ihm in seinem zweiten Schuljahr erzählt hatte. Malfoy flüsterte Goyle zu, dass er es auch wisse, aber nicht mit Hagrid reden wolle. Es war so leise gewesen, dass Hagrid es nicht hörte, aber für Fawkes war es noch laut genug gewesen. Er gab einen erzürnten Schrei von sich.

„Ist ja gut, Fawkes." Hagrid streichelte ihn beruhigend, doch viel brachte es nicht. „Also, Harry. Was für Eigenschaften hat ein Phönix?"

„Die Tränen des Phönix haben heilende Kräfte und sein Gesang kann einem Mut machen oder einen ängstigen. Wenn die Zeit seines Todes gekommen ist, geht er in Flamme auf und ersteht aus seiner Asche wieder auf. Außerdem werden seine Federn als Kern für Zauberstäbe genutzt." Bei diesen Worten flog Fawkes zu Harry und zog dessen Zauberstab hervor. „Ja Fawkes, die Feder ist von dir", lachte Harry. „Und die zweite Feder..." Seine Stimme erstarb.

Die Stunde ging verhältnismäßig schnell rum, was zum Teil auch daran lag, dass Hagrid die Stunde schon früher beendete. Hermine sagte Harry, dass sie was zu erledigen hätte und rannte sofort zum Kerker. Sie hatte Glück, dass die Slytherins sich nicht beeilten und sie so unbehelligt zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke kam. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte sie in den Raum und wurde auf einmal von den Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Zweitklässlern sowie dem allseits beliebten Professor Severus Snape angestarrt.

„Her... Miss Granger! Was wollen Sie hier?" Beinahe hätte er sie verraten. „Ich warte auf eine Antwort, Miss Granger!"

Langsam erwachte sie aus ihrem Schockzustand. „Ichäh... entschuldigen Sie. Ich wusste ja nicht..." weiter kam sie nicht, da sie von Severus unterbrochen wurde.

„Was Sie gewusst haben oder nicht steht hier nicht zur Debatte. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und jetzt raus hier! Wir sprechen uns gleich."

Hermine zog die Tür hinter sich zu, hörte, wie Severus noch etwas zu den Schülern sagte, und sah dann, wie sie den Raum ängstlich verließen.

Eine Hufflepuff wandte sich an Hermine und sagte: „Du sollst jetzt reingehen. Pass aber auf. Er ist ziemlich wütend."

„Danke." Hermine lächelte das Mädchen an. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass seine Laune ziemlich mies war. Insgeheim wusste sie auch, dass es ganz allein ihre Schuld war.

Sie betrat das Klassenzimmer und sah sich dem vorwurfsvollen Blick von Severus gegenüber. „Was war das denn eben? Fast wäre es schief gegangen."

„Hagrid hat früher Schluss gemacht und ich habe vollkommen vergessen, dass du noch Unterricht hast. Tut mir leid."

„Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen", er seufzte, „und jetzt willst du mich verkleiden, oder wie?"

„Genau", antwortete Hermine strahlend. Sie wollte zur Tür gehen, wurde aber von Severus davon abgehalten und stattdessen zu einer massiv aussehenden Mauer an der Seite des Zimmers geführt. Er nannte ein Passwort und ging dann mit ihr durch den gerade geöffneten Geheimgang, der direkt in sein Schlafzimmer führte.

Zielstrebig lief Hermine auf seinen Kleiderschrank zu und warf alles aufs Bett, was sie irgendwie würde verwenden können. Lange überlegte sie hin und heränderte manches mit Magie um und ließ ihn alles anprobieren.

Irgendwann war sie dann mit ihm zufrieden und auch er hatte nicht mehr so viel zu meckern, also gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss und wollte sich dann verabschieden, da sie ihr eigenes Kostüm noch vorbereiten musste.

„Als was gehst du denn?"

„Auch als Vampir. Wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle, denn ich werde mich woanders verkleiden, damit mich die Gryffindors nicht erkennen. Also, ich muss jetzt los." Sie plante, den Raum der Wünsche zu nutzen, um sich ungestört verkleiden zu können.

Nach ca. einer Stunde fand sie ihre Verkleidung ausreichend gut und begab sich in die Halle zum Abendessen. Überall gab es Gespräche darüber, als was und mit wem man zum Ball gehe und wie sehr man sich schon freue.

Harry, der neugierig war, mit wem Hermine nun gehen würde, da er sie noch nicht mit einem Jungen zusammen gesehen hatte, fragte: „Hey, Mine, mit wem gehst du jetzt eigentlich zum Ball?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", erwiderte sie hektisch.

Ron war immer noch beleidigt, obwohl er inzwischen mit Lavender verabredet war. „Gib's doch zu: Keiner will mit dir hin", behauptete er kalt. „Ich hab gesehen, wie du sogar Neville fragen wolltest, aber dann wieder Ärger von Snape bekommen hast."

„Schön für dich, Ronald Weasley. Ich habe es aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten nicht nötig, andere zu bedrängen." Sie blitzte ihn an und ließ dann einen erschrockenen Ron und einen verwirrten Harry in der Halle zurück.

Am nächsten Tag passierte nichts ungewöhnliches, da alle auf den Abend warteten. Als es dann soweit war und alle begannen, sich fertig zu machen, schlich Hermine sich in den Raum der Wünsche. Um ihr Gesicht zu verdecken hatte sie sich eine Maske gezaubert, die ihr Gesicht verhüllte. Sie trug ein schwarzes, langes Satinkleid, schwarze Handschuhe und einen blutroten Umhang. Ihre Haare steckte sie hinten am Kopf fest. Daraufhin sah sie noch ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel. Dann, mit klopfendem Herzen, ging sie hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Dort wurde sie zwar von einigen Gryffindors gesehen, allerdings erkannte keiner von ihnen sie. Auf einmal ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Die Treppe zum Kerker kam jemand hoch: Professor Severus Snape. Und wie er aussah... Seine Haare reichten ihm bis zur Taille und wurden lose mit einem roten Samtband zusammen gehalten. Natürlich trug er eine Robe, aus violettem fast schwarzem Samt und mit silbernen Stickereien verziert. Als er bemerkte, wie ihn alle anstarrten, setzte er ein diabolisches Grinsen auf, bei dem für einige Sekunden zwei spitze Eckzähne aufblitzten.

Hermine keuchte auf. Er hatte eindeutig noch an seiner Verkleidung gefeilt. ‚Und Zauber auf sich selbst angewandt', dachte sie erstaunt bei einem Blick auf seine Haare. ‚Und seine Eckzähne waren spitz. Oder hab ich mir das nur eingebildet?'

Snape kam jetzt auf sie zu. „Hallo, meine Liebe."

„Hi." Ihr Herz klopfte und plötzlich wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie Harry am nächsten Tag erzählen sollte, dass sie nicht beim Ball gewesen war. Das wäre einfach unmöglich. Doch das war in diesem Moment eigentlich unwichtig. Die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete sich und alle Schüler strömten hinein. Auch Hermine und Snape betraten die Halle und Hermine vergaß ganz zu atmen.

„Gefällt es dir?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Oh, ja. Und wie." Der ganze Raum war schwarz, doch an den Wänden lief Blut herunter. Zumindest hatte es ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit Blut. An der nachtblauen Decke blinkten die Sterne, jedoch wusste Hermine genau, dass der wirkliche Himmel wolkenverhangen war. Es war also mal wieder an der Decke herumgetrickst worden. In der Luft schwebten Kerzen in Kürbissen und irgendwo weiter vorne hörte Hermine, wie Drittklässler etwas von Fledermäusen riefen.

Nachdem so ziemlich alle in der Halle waren, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Jurytisch. „Sehr geehrte Untote. Ich will Professor Snape nur kurz dafür danken, dass er den Raum dekoriert hat." Er klatschte, doch die Schüler waren erstarrt vor Staunen. „Hiermit ist die Party eröffnet."

Hinter ihm ging eine Tür auf und ein echter Vampir kam heraus geflogen, gefolgt von seiner sterblichen Band. Er flog zur Bühne, begrüßte die Schüler und fing an zu singen.

Jetzt konzentrierte Hermine sich wieder auf Severus. „Du! Du hast das alles gemacht?"

Dieser nickte. Er war selber total erstaunt gewesen, als er Dumbledore angeboten hatte, die Halle zu dekorieren. Hermine brachte sein ganzes Leben durcheinander.

„Und, wollen wir tanzen?", riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Jaaa", war seine langgezogene Antwort. Er wollte nicht zu erfreut klingen.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich kann auch jemand anders fragen." Sie wusste, dass er das nicht zulassen würde und sie behielt recht.

„Nein, du gehörst jetzt mir! Und du wirst nur mit mir tanzen!" Der Ton seiner Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und so begannen sie, zur Musik zu tanzen.

-

Das war ein ganz schön langes Kapitel - für meine Verhältnisse zumindest.

Vampireüberall Vampire -kopfschüttel-sich als Vampir-Freak outet-

Bis zum nächsten Chap. Und schreibt schön brav ein Rev.

Shira1111

P.S. es wird wahrscheinlich wieder so lange dauern, aber ich hab in der Schule momentan echt total stress.


	7. Heaven Tonight

Bin bei dem Chap für nichts verantwortlich. Hab bestimmt die ganze FF versaut, aber ich stand total unter David Bowies Bann. Und wenn die Musik unpassend ist und man trotzdem schreib... dann kommt sowas bei raus. Aber ich musste ja weiter schreiben... Dieses Chap hat mir auch ansonsten nur Probleme gemacht. Mal sehn, was ihr davon haltet.

LonlyAngel: tja ja.. ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, Sev in eine Vampir zu verwandeln -g- Und das mit dem Vampir und seiner Band war auch so gedacht... -lol- und zu der Frage: Ja es gibt ein Buch über Marius de Romanus. Es heißt Blut und Gold. Gibt es aber glaub ich bisher nur gebunden. Is ziemlich lustig aber auch wahnsinnig dick. Naja bei 2000 Jahren...

Lady-Claw: Naja, ob das Kapitel so gut ist... ich selbst finde es total dumm.. hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem.

Celina-HP: ich werd's versuchen... aber momentan schwirrt mir soviel im Kopf rum und das beeinflusst meinen Schreibstil ganz ordentlich.. wolln wir doch mal hoffen, dass ich gut gelaunt bin, wenn ich die Chaps schreibe. Sonst wird's tragisch... -schnieftragödien nicht mag-

Skoyer: auch nur aus dem Grund der Verkleidung hab ich Sev den Ball angetan.. lol schön, das es dir gefallen hat

RoryElli: hach Vampire sind doch was feines.. -grins-

Kapitel 7: Heaven Tonight

Hermine schmiegte sich an Severus und sie schwebten wie auf Wolken über den Boden. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie durch seine langen Haare, die so seidig waren, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Und da sie jetzt so lang waren, konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Severus lachte leise, als er merkte, wie fasziniert Hermine von seinen Haaren war und jagte ihr damit Schauer über den Rücken. Ja, das musste das Paradies sein. Seufzend ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und schloss die Augen, um es in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Er würde sie auch so sicher führen.

Das erste Mal sah sie sich um, als sie und Severus zum dritten Lied tanzten. Es war so still im Raum, nur die Musik war zu hören. Fast so, wie wenn sie alleine wären. Und jetzt sah sie auch den Grund dafür. Ausnahmslos alle Schüler starrten sie und Snape an und sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in ihren Köpfen arbeitete. Es musste wirklich wie ein Wunder wirken, dass Snape mit einer Frau tanzte, oder besser, dass eine Frau mit ihm tanzte. Sollten sie doch denken, Hermine war es egal. Sie tanzte auf dem Halloweenball mit Snape, das war alles, was zählte.

Nach und nach erwachten die anderen Schüler wieder aus ihrer Starre und fingen ebenfalls an zu tanzen. Überall standen hilflose Schüler, die einen Korb bekommen hatten und fast anfingen zu heulen und genauso viele Schüler hatten sich in Ecken verzogen und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus. Ein Pärchen war von Professor McGonagall schon nach draußen geschickt worden, weil sie ihrer Meinung nach zu weit gingen. Harry tanzte mit Ginny und ihm schien überhaupt nicht aufzufallen, dass Hermine nicht da war, Ron versuchte, näher an Lavender ranzukommen, was ihm nicht so ganz gelingen wollte, sodass er wie bei Hermine Gewalt anwenden wollte. Doch dazu sollte es gar nicht erst kommen. Severus hatte im Augenwinkel gesehen, was Ron vorhatte, zog Hermine mit sich in dessen Richtung und tickte ihm auf die Schulter. Ron schrak hoch. Nachdem er den ersten Schock überstanden hatte, war er wütend. „Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich, Professor Snape. Sie haben kein Recht dazu, sich ihn mein Leben einzumischen. Lavender und ich sind zusammen, da ist es ganz normal, wenn man sich küsst!"

Hermine hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Lavender Ron verteidigen würde, doch im Gegenteil: „Nein, Ron. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Du bist ein mieses Schwein!" Wütend sah sie Ron an, zu Severus aber sagte sie: „Danke, Professor." Dann verließ sie die Halle.

„Schein so, als hättest du einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich", war daraufhin von Severus zu hören. Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Ihm war schon jetzt nur zu sehr klar, was er sich morgen würde von Dumbledore anhören müssen. ‚Es freut mich, was für einen guten Einfluss Hermine auf dich hat.' Dieser alte Dummkopf! Sie war nur der Auslöser für ihn, seine verlorenen Wesenszüge ans Tageslicht zu befördern.

„He, Sev!"

Er zuckte zusammen, da er so in seinen Gedanken war, dass er komplett vergessen hatte, dass er sich noch auf dem Ball befand und Hermine neben ihm stand. „Wie hast du mich genannt?" Bestimmt hatte er sich nur verhört.

„Sev. Als Abkürzung von Severus. Oder soll ich lieber Sevi sagen?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Das ging nun eindeutig zu weit. ‚Strafe muss sein' und so war es diesmal Snape, der einen hinterhältigen Plan schmiedete. Schnell beugte er sich zu Hermine und vereinte ihrer beide Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Doch sobald sie anfing, den Kuss zu erwidern, beendete er ihn auch wieder.

„He! Was...?" Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn sie merkte, dass er ihr gar nicht zuhörte, sondern auf die große Uhr sah. Es war schon Mitternacht. Kaum hatte sie das gesehen, als Severus sich abwand und mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ. ‚Er kann doch nicht einfach abhauen. Na warte, dem werd ich was erzählen.' Und schon stürmte sie ihm hinterher.

Es ging in den Kerker, eindeutig in Richtung seiner Unterkünfte. Und es war gut, dass Hermine wusste, wohin sie laufen musste, denn er hatte es eilig und sie verlor ihn schnell aus den Augen.

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichte sie die Tür zu Severus' Räumen, trat ein und erstarrte. Alle Zimmer waren in warmes Kerzenlicht getaucht, das von den Hunderten von Kerzen ausging, die in der Luft schwebten.

„Sev...?" Ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf wusste sie, was passieren würde, doch so wirklich glauben konnte sie es noch nicht. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie hinter ihr die Tür ins Schloss fiel und Severus einen Zauberspruch wisperte. Sie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, ihm komplett ausgeliefert zu sein, was sich jedoch wieder etwas legte, als er sie von hinten in den Arm nahm und ihren Nacken küsste. Sie ließ sich vollkommen in seine Umarmung fallen und drehte ihren Kopf so, das sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Ich liebe dich." Sie musste es ihm einfach sagen, wollte es ihm noch tausendmal sagen und als würde er es ahnen, sagte er: „Ich weiß Hermine. Ich liebe dich auch."

Langsam drehte er sie zu sich um und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er ihr den Umhang von den Schultern strich. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was sie ihm über Ron erzählt hatte und er wollte sie nicht wie beim letzten Mal ängstigen. Sie sollte wissen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Mit wachsamen Augen erfasste er jede ihrer Regungen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er auf die Art nicht weit kommen würde - er würde einfach machen und hoffen, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig von unerwünschten Handlungen abhalten würde.

Doch im Moment schien es nicht so, als sei Hermine gewillt, dem ganzen vorschnell ein Ende zu setzen. Im Gegenteil, sie sah in eindringlich an, schmiss seinen Umhang auf den Fußboden und machte sich eifrig daran, seine Robe zu öffnen, wobei ihr immer seine Haare ins Gesicht fielen und sie kitzelten. Lachend sah sie zu ihm auf und da erst bemerkte sie, dass seine Zähne wieder normal waren. ‚Na, Merlin sei Dank, das war es wahrscheinlich, was er vorhin gemacht hatte. Also brauche ich keine Angst zu haben, morgen als Leiche aufzuwachen.' Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse ob diesen schlechten Witzes.

„Hermine?" Severus war nicht entgangen, dass sie in Gedanken versunken vor ihm stand und abwesend über seine inzwischen nackte Brust strich. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn verwirrt an, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie nun schon einige Momente still vor ihm stand. Sie wurde rot.

„Oh, äh... tschuldigung", nuschelte sie.

Entnervt seufzte er. „Hermine, hör mir mal gut zu. Auch wenn das jetzt die Stimmung kaputt macht, es muss sein." Er hatte sehr wohl gesehen, wie Hermine den Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren. „Du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen, hörst du? Für rein gar nichts."

Nicht wissend, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, zog sie ihn einfach an sich und fuhr im mit den Händen zärtlich über den Rücken. Langsam schob sie dabei sein Hemd und seine Robe von seinen Schultern. „Severus..." Schüchtern küsste sie ihn und wartete dann wieder ab.

Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die Knöpfe ihres Kleides, was sich als schwierig herausstellte, da er vor und nicht hinter ihr stand. Doch auch dieses Problem bewältigten sie mit einigem Gekicher. Severus wollte es eigentlich total romantisch machen, aber das würde vielleicht noch werden - das gute an der Situation war nämlich, dass Hermine keine Angst mehr hatte.

Als hätte sie gemerkt, was er dachte, fanden sich ihre Finger am Bund seiner Hose wieder und sie wollte ihm diese schon aufknöpfen, als Severus jedoch ihr Kleid auf den Fußboden gleiten ließ und sie aus dem nun am Boden liegendem Stoffkreis heraus hob. Langsam aber sicher schob er sie in Richtung Bett, bis sie schließlich die Bettkante an den Beinen spürte und hinten über kippte. Er legte sich neben sie und sah sie nur an und so streckte sie die Hand wieder nach seiner Hose aus. Nachdem sie sich mit den nervigen Knöpfen rumgeschlagen hatte, zog sie ihm mit einem leisen Seufzen die Hose aus. Dabei streifte sie wie zufällig Severus' schon ziemlich steifes Glied, wie unter der schwarzen Boxershorts nur zu gut zu erkennen war. Er wimmerte, doch sie ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, als sie seine Hose komplett von seinen Beinen zog und weit von sich warf. Daraufhin entstand eine fühlbare Spannung im Raum. Severus wusste nicht, was er machen durfte und Hermine schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Langsam, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, griff er mit der Hand an ihren Rücken und öffnete ihren BH und ließ ihn neben das Bett fallen. Fast wie eine heilige Zeremonie war es, als er ihre Brüste leicht berührte, sie streichelte und dann vorsichtig anfing, sie zu massieren. Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Sie hätte es sich nie so schön vorgestellt.

Nach einer Weile hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus und zog Severus auch seine Boxershorts aus. „Sev... Bitte.. " Die Sehnsucht in ihren Worten erinnerte Severus daran, wie erregt er seinerseits schon war. Er zog ihr ihren Slip aus und drang vorsichtig in sie ein.

Schluss, aus, Ende. An dieser Stelle werd ich nicht weiter schreiben. Das Kapitel ist eh schon total doof geworden und ich bin total unzufrieden, also werde ich es nicht noch schlimmer machen.

Würde mich über Reviews echt freuen, sonst gebe ich irgendwann noch auf. Auch was, wenn ihr das lest, bin ich schon gaaaanz weit weg.

Shira1111


	8. Pretending

Bevor ich wegfahre und länger nicht zum schreiben komme (was eh schon schändlich vernachlässigt wird), kommt hier mal das nächste Chap.

Aber erst mal ein großes Danke an die Reveiwer mit ihren aufbauenden Revs -alle knuddel-

Lady-Claw: das mit dem Schluss.. eigentlich wollte ich da ja weiter schreiben, aber das hat nicht so geklappt, wie ich wollte und dann hab ich entnervt aufgegeben

LonlyAngel: Mein LonlyAngel -um Hals fall- weißt du, das es echt toll ist, wenn man so n langes Rev bekommt? -g- Aschenputtel? Du kommst auf Ideen.. -kopf schüttel- Du hast der Vampir Armand noch nicht durch? -armand knuddel- er ist soooo niedlich und beeil dich mal mit deiner Remy/Sev Geschichte!

Weihnachtskeks3: -knuffel- danke!

Monique: auch dir ein großes Danke -knuddel-

Stefanie: findest du? Danke!

Cyberrat: Danke für's Rev

Ich: du musst es ja nicht lesen. Und außerdem hab ich ja meine Meinung zu dem Kapitel schon am Anfang gesagt. Ich stimme dir da also n bisschen zu.

Kapitel 8: Pretending

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Hermine verschlafen die Augen und wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, wo sie sich befand, bis sie Severus neben sich liegen sah, der einen Arm besitzergreifend um sie gelegt hatte. Da fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Er war so sanft gewesen, so liebevoll. Aber... Zweifel beschlichen sie. Was, wenn er sie doch nur ausgenutzt hatte? ‚Verdammt, warum kann ich ihm nicht einfach vertrauen? Damit muss jetzt Schluss sein! Er hat sich so sehr verändert. Ich liebe ihn.' Zärtlich strich sie ihm einige Haare aus dem Gesicht, woraufhin er die Augen aufschlug.

„Hermine..."

„Ja, Sev?" Blitzschnell zog er sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Es war klar, worauf es hinauslaufen würde und Hermine zitterte schon beim Gedanken daran, wurde allerdings durch ein Rumoren aus ihrem Bauch wieder ins normale Leben zurück befördert.

„Kommst du mit frühstücken, Sev?" Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, dass ihr Magen geknurrt hatte.

„Natürlich. Den Weg durch den Kerker können wir zusammen gehen. So, wie ich meine Slytherins kenne, schlafen die alle noch. Danach müssen wir uns trennen."

„In Ordnung." Hermine nickte und sie standen auf, um sich anzuziehen. Jetzt, wo sie nackt vor ihm stand, war es ihr schon wieder peinlich und belustigt beobachtete Severus, wie sie sich hektisch anzog. Er selbst ließ sich extra viel Zeit, da er merkte, dass sie ihn nun ihrerseits anstarrte.

„Sich erst beim anziehen beeilen und mich dann anstarren. Eigentlich sollte ich dich dafür nachsitzen lassen."

„Jetzt nicht. Sonst sterbe ich vor Hunger." Inzwischen war Severus fertig geworden und so verließen sie Arm in Arm Severus' Räume.

Severus hatte Recht gehabt: Es war weit und breit kein einziger Slytherin zu sehen. Sie waren gerade an der Treppe angelangt und Hermine wollte Severus noch einen Kuss geben, als vom oberen Treppenabschnitt ein unterdrückter Schrei zu hören war. „Hermine!"

Erschrocken blickten Hermine und Severus auf und sahen Harry, der sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen anblickte. „Hermine, kann ich bitte mit dir reden?" Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig und er sah so aus, als würde er am liebsten jemanden umbringen.

„Ähm, ja. Natürlich. Severus, wir sehen uns später." Severus nickte und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang an Harry vorbei.

„Hermine, was... Das war doch Snape. Und du hast..."

„Shhh, Harry. Lass uns bitte beim Frühstück darüber reden." Flehend sah sie ihn an.

Er schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken und Hermine befürchtete schon, dass er jetzt nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wolle, aber dann nickte er und sagte: „In Ordnung." Dann fing er an zu erklären, warum er im Kerker aufgetaucht war. „ Ich war der einzige, der schon wach geworden ist. Ron schläft bestimmt noch. Mir ist nämlich eingefallen, dass du gestern nicht beim Ball warst. Da wollte ich dich suchen gehen."

Inzwischen waren die beiden zur Halle gegangen und standen nun vor der Tür. Hermine sah ihn an. „Ich war sehr wohl beim Ball. Mit Severus."

Harry wurde leicht blass. „Das warst du? Oh Gott!"

„Was?" Hermine verstand nicht, was er auf einmal hatte. Ihm hätte doch nach dem, was er gesehen hat, klar sein müssen, dass sie bei Severus war. Doch Harry ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern ging zum Tisch und fing an zu essen. „Sag schon! Was war los?"

„Erklär mir erst, was da zwischen dir und Snape läuft."

Hermine wurde rot. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es angefangen hat. Er hat gemerkt, wie es mir ging, als Ron Schluss gemacht hat und er hat versucht, mir zu helfen. Irgendwie habe ich mich dann verliebt."

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du nicht unbedingt mit jemandem in unserem Alter zusammen sein willst, wenn wir dir zu kindisch sind, aber warum muss es unbedingt Snape sein?"

„Du weißt, dass ihr kindisch seid?" Jetzt war Hermine richtig verwundert. „Woher denn das?"

Er lachte. „Ginny. Sie hat es mir erzählt. Sie erzählt mir so ziemlich alles. Ich muss in dem Moment wie ein Auto geguckt haben. Doch du lenkst vom Thema ab. Warum Snape?"

„Er ist nicht so, wie du ihn kennst. Ich habe einen Severus kennen gelernt, der lächelt, dessen Augen freudig leuchten. Bitte Harry, verurteile mich deswegen nicht."

„Das werde ich nicht Hermine. Und ich werde es niemandem sagen. Wenn Ron es erfährt, würde er vollkommen durchdrehen."

„Danke Harry." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Jetzt musst du mir aber sagen, was beim Ball geschehen ist."

„Malfoy. Draco Malfoy hat mit Crabbe und Goyle darüber geredet, dass er unbedingt rausfinden muss, wer Snapes Freundin ist, da er sie, also dich, unbedingt haben will." Harry blickte Hermine nervös an. Die sah aus, als ob jemand gestorben wäre. Dann blickte sie hoch zu Severus und bekam einen Lachanfall, da er sie aufgrund ihres Gesichtsausdruckes besorgt musterte. Doch dann befasste sie sich wieder mit Harry.

„Ich glaube, wenn Malfoy rausfindet, dass ich das war, wird er Selbstmord begehen."

So redeten sie über alles mögliche, bis die ersten anderen Schüler eintrafen. Hermine verabschiedete sich von Harry und sagte noch zu ihm: „Es hat gut getan, mal wieder richtig mit dir zu reden. Seit der Geschichte mit Ron haben wir uns so sehr von einander entfernt." Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ging sie in den Gryffindorturm, der nun vollkommen ausgestorben wirkte, da alle beim Frühstück waren.

Auf der Suche nach Krummbein, den sie nun schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte, rannte sie durch alle Zimmer, inklusive des Jungenschlafsaales des 7. Jahrgangs. Doch was sie dort sah, verursachte solch eine Übelkeit in ihr, dass sie am liebsten wieder umgedreht wäre.

Cliffhanger! -grins-

Hoffe ihr schreibt mir wieder Kommis.

Shira1111


	9. Poison Heart

Ich hab's geschafft! Endlich. Tut mir leid, dass das so ewig gedauert hat. Und dann ist das Kapitel noch nicht mal lang...

Cyberrat: schon ziemlich nah dran. Für genaueres einfach weiter lesen

Celina-HP: dann bin ich jetzt ja gespannt ob du recht mit deinem Glauben hast

Lady-Claw: Tja vielleicht, wenn ich dazu die Geduld habe. Jetzt gibt's erst mal das neue Chap mit der Auflösung

Weihnachtskeks3: jo so war das auch gedacht.

snape-girl1991: hihi ich weiß das ich gemein bin

Motianna's Morgana: Ron wird sogar noch fieser., wie du lesen wirst. Auf die Malfoy Sache wirst du noch bis zum nächsten Chap warten müssen. Und wer weiß, wann das ist...

Honeyflower: -duck- soviel zu schnell °

Saxas13: -g- das mit der Beziehung musste ich mir schon oft anhören und ihr habt auch alle recht. Aber ich bin halt so ungeduldig. Zu Ron und Malfoy kann ich dir nicht mehr sagen, als Motianna's Morgana. Warte ab und les schön brav weiter.

Kapitel 9: Poison Heart

Doch das konnte sie Neville nicht antun. Er kniete vor Ron, mit dessen Hand auf dem Kopf; so versuchte Ron den sich auf merkwürdige Weise ihm nähernden und dann wieder zurückzuckenden Neville mit dem Mund auf sein steifes Glied zu drücken.

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Stocksteif fiel der halbnackte Ron hinten über und Neville, der vor ihm gekniet hatte, brach schluchzend zusammen. „Warum tut er so was?" Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Hermine setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Was genau ist denn vorgefallen, Neville?"

„A.. Als i.. ich aufgewacht bi.. bin, waren... waren außer Ro.. Ron schon alle w.. weg. Und... und dann hat er... hat er gesagt, ich solle ihm.. ihm.. ihm einen Blasen. Ich hab m.. mich geweigert und er.. er hat... hat den Imperius benutzt." Bei den letzten Worten überschlug sich Nevilles Stimme mehrmals. Dann verstummte er.

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie ihm irgendwie helfen könne, irgendetwas sagen könnte, das ihn beruhigen würde. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht verstehen könnte, wie es momentan in Neville aussah und ihm somitauch nicht helfen konnte.„Wir gehen zu Dumbledore. Sofort!", durchbrach sie darum mit bestimmten Worten die Stille. „Hilf mir, Ron zu tragen."

Zögernd tat Neville, wie ihm geheißen und gemeinsam schafften sie es bis zum Gang vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame. Doch dort stand...

„Snape!" Nun fing Neville noch mehr an zu weinen. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn. Zuerst tat Ron so etwas und dann erwischte Snape ihn dabei, wie er mit einem versteinerten Ron durch Hogwarts lief. Ängstlich sah er zuerst zu dem Zaubertrankmeister und dann zu Hermine, aber die sah Snape erfreut an.

„Professor Snape, wir müssen dringend zu Professor Dumbledore. Ron hat etwas schreckliches getan und deswegen habe ich ihn versteinert. Es ist wirklich dringend, aber Ron ist so schwer." Mit großen Augen sah sie Severus an, um Neville schien sie sich gar nicht mehr zu kümmern.

Severus seufzte. „Ich werde Weasley nehmen und Sie stützen bitte Mr. Longbottom. Er fällt sonst noch um."

Tatsächlich starrte Neville mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Severus an und tastete mit einer Hand nach der Wand. Nach eben jener Hand griff Hermine nun und zog Neville mit sich, während sie Severus durch die Gänge folgte. Schließlich erreichten sie den magischen Wasserspeier und Neville hörte auf zu zittern.

„Bubbles bester Blaskaugummi", sagte Severus mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Er kann es einfach nicht lassen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich ihn so selten besuchen komme. Das nimmt er wiederum zum Anlass, um mich im Kerker zu belagern", meinte er zu Hermine gewandt, die seinen entnervten Blick gesehen hatte.

„Professor, ich bezweifle sehr, dass Sie jemals eine dieser Naschereien probiert haben", antwortete sie in einem kläglichen Versuch, Neville zu zeigen, dass alles normal war. Das klappte allerdings nicht...

„Was ist hier eigentlich los! Irgendetwas stimmt hier doch nicht!"

„Ganz ruhig, Mr. Longbottom. Es ist alles richtig so, wie es ist", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme aus dem Aufgang. Er blickte auf Ron. „Warum ist Mr. Weasley versteinert?"

„Sir", begann Hermine, „ich habe meinen Kater Krummbein gesucht.."

„Der übrigens bei mir eingezogen ist", unterbrach Severus sie.

„Oh, äh... naja... auf alle Fälle war ich auch im Jungenschlafsaal und da hab ich Neville gesehen, wie er vor dem halbnackten Ron kniete. Und dann hab ich halt die Ganzkörperklammer benutzt. Danach hat Neville mir erzählt, dass..."

„Ron hat den Imperius benutzt und mir befohlen, ihn... zu befriedigen."

Kurz verdunkelten sich Dumbledore sonst so strahlende Augen. Doch sofort hatte er sich wieder gefasst. „Da gibt es wohl nur noch eins zu tun." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron. „Finite Incantatem."

Der Strahl traf Ron, welcher daraufhin wieder zum Leben erwachte und sich geschockt umsah. Sein Blick blieb an Dumbledore hängen. Dieser begann eben wieder zu sprechen.

„Mr. Weasley, es betrübt mich zu erfahren, dass Sie einen der Unverzeihlichen benutzt haben und sich an einem einer Schüler vergreifen wollten. Ich muss Ihnen darum hiermit sagen, dass Sie der Schule verwiesen werden. Der Hogwartsexpress wird Sie morgen nach London bringen- in der Zwischenzeit werde ich Ihre Eltern von Ihrem Betragen in Kenntnis setzten."

Ron wurde blass. „Das, das können Sie nicht machen! Wenn jemand von Hogwarts verwiesen werden sollte, dann die beiden!" Und er deutete auf Hermine und Severus. „Die beiden haben eine verdammte Affäre!"

Neville schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und starrte Hermine an, als sei sie ein Geist. Die seufzte. „Jetzt ist es wohl offiziell. Wir können wohl nicht erwarten, dass Ron es keinem erzählt. Er hasst uns. Und ich hasse ihn!" Wütend funkelte sie Ron an. „Du bist ein mieses Schwein!"

Bevor sie anfangen konnte, auf Ron einzuschlagen, wurde dieser mit den Worten „packen sie schon mal Ihre Sachen" von Dumbledore aus dem Zimmer geschoben.

Tjo... bekomm ich wieder Reviews auch wenns so lange dauert bei mir? -hundeblick aufsetz-


	10. Never Again

Tatsache, ich lebe noch..  
ich werde jetzt mal nicht weiter auf die Reviews eingehen, abgesehen mal davon, dass ich mich bei allen ganz doll entschuldige, weil es Jahre gedauert hat, bis ich wieder etwas von mir habe hören lassen. Irgendwie ist mir alles entglitten und dann hat sich mein Leben ziemlich verändert, was das FF-schreiben so sehr in den Hintergrund gerückt hat.  
Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist der Titel eines Liedes von L'Âme Immortelle.

Des nächste Kapitel ist zwar schon in Bearbeitung, aber da die Schule recht stressig ist, kann es ne Weile dauern, bis es fertig ist. (Aber nicht wieder 2 Jahre..)  
Würde mich über Reviews wie immer sehr freuen :)

Kapitel 10: Never again

Dumbledore wandte sich wieder Neville zu. „Mr. Longbottom? Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Langsam hob der angesprochene den Kopf. „Nun... davon mal abgesehen, dass mein gesamtes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt wurde... Ron, so gemein und grausam.. und Hermine und Professor Snape..."

Auf Dumbledores Gesicht zeichnete sich Verständnis ab. „Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn Sie sich einfach eine Weile ausruhen um all das zu verarbeiten. Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel und sagen Sie Madam Pomfrey, dass ich sie geschickt habe."

Nach diesen Worten verließen Neville, Hermine und Severus Dumbledores Büro. Kaum standen sie auf dem Gang, waren sie schon von unzähligen Schülern umringt. „Stimmt das, was Ron erzählt hat?" „Warum fliegt er von der Schule?" „Hermine, du und Snape?" „Professor Snape?!" Solche Rufe ertönten aus allen Richtungen, doch wurde es schlagartig still, als von hinten ein gellender Schrei ertönte: „WAS?! Das Schlammblut?"

Es war Malfoy, der innerlich betete, das dies nur ein Albtraum sei. Das wollte er wirklich nicht wahr haben. Wenn sie das auf dem Ball gewesen war, was eindeutig erschien, dann hatte er jetzt ein großes Problem. Crabbe und Goyle, so dumm sie auch sein mochten, wurden diese Chance nutzen, um ihn zu ärgern und eventuell sogar zu bestechen. Denn eins war klar: Sein Vater durfte das nicht erfahren. So in Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass sich die Menge geteilt hatte und nun Severus und Hermine auf ihn zugingen. Neville hatte sich sicherheitshalber aus dem Staub gemacht.

Lange sah Severus Draco an, bis er meinte, dessen ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. Dann sprach er und sofort wurde es still. „Sofern Sie irgendetwas zu sagen haben, Mr. Malfoy, dann tun Sie das bitte, aber ich kann es ganz und gar nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand nicht zu seinem Wort stehen kann und deshalb nur hinterrücks seine Meinung äußert." Mit großen Augen sah Malfoy Severus an, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging davon. Alle Schüler starrten ihm hinterher. Severus wandte sich nun an den Rest: „Hat sonst noch irgendjemand etwas zu sagen?" Während er sprach legte er demonstrativ einen Arm um Hermine. „Nein? Na, dann ist ja gut." Finstere Blicke um sich werfend verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und ging Richtung Kerker, wo Draco schon auf ihn wartete.

"Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass sie es war? Ich kann es nicht fassen, ich habe dir erzählt, ich hätte mich in das Schlamm.. ähm.. in Granger.. in deine.. Geliebte.. verliebt?!"

Severus nickte nur ruhig. "Nun, was hätte es geändert? So war es am besten für alle und das wäre es immer noch, wenn nicht diese Sache mit Weasley geschehen wäre. Doch sag mir, Draco, wo liegt dein Problem? Du bist nicht so wie dein Vater, das wissen wir beide. Außerdem wusstest du doch nicht, wer sie ist."

Laut seufzend und die Augen verdrehend lief Draco im Gang auf und ab. "Aber Crabbe und Goyle wissen es jetzt und es wird für meinen Vater keinen Unterschied machen, ob es mir bewusst war oder nicht. Ich hätte es spüren müssen. Er zweifelt eh schon an meiner Loyalität und wenn er das erfährt wird er einen Weg finden mich loszuwerden. Aber ich gehe jetzt besser. Granger kommt." Als er Severus' strafenden Blick auf sich spürte rief er ihm noch zu: "Was erwartest du? Wunderheilung?"

Hermine wiederum stürmte an Draco vorbei, ohne ihm einen einzigen Blick zu schenken und fauchte den wartenden Tränkemeister auch sofort an. "Was hast du denn noch mit ihm geredet? Dieser.. dieser.."

"Ganz ruhig Hermine..", beschwichtigend hob Severus die Hände. "Er ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm.. das Theater vorhin.. nun es war trotz allem ernst gemeint und das weiß er auch. Aber er ist nun einmal mein Patensohn. Ja, doch", sagte er etwas eindringlicher, weil Hermine ihn erstaunt ansah. "Lucius und ich waren einmal gute Freunde doch inzwischen misstraut er mir und seinem Sohn ebenfalls. Sollte der dunkle Lord jemals herausfinden, was ich tue, so wird Lucius es sicherlich sein, der mich vernichtet. Also hoffen wir, das es nie ans Licht kommt."

"Oh.." Hermine hatte die Gedanken an Severus Arbeit als Spion vollkommen verdrängt. Zu beängstigend war der Gedanke daran. „Und.. Draco? Auf wessen Seite steht er?"

„Auf unserer. Er ist schon im ersten Schuljahr zu mir gekommen und wir haben uns lange unterhalten. Sein Leben war von Anfang an geprägt durch Schmerz. Als sein Pate versuche ich, so gut es geht auf ihn zu achten, auch wenn das leider nicht immer möglich ist", erklärte Severus leise, da diese Worte für niemand anderen bestimmt waren. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln sah Hermine zu ihm auf.

„An den Gedanken werde ich mich wohl erst einmal gewöhnen müssen..", womit sie langsam aufstand und nachdenklich den Gang hinab verschwand, einen seufzenden Severus zurücklassend.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen nur langsam. Harry schwebte zwischen Wut darüber, dass sein bester Freund der Schule verwiesen war und absolutem Unverständnis dafür, wie Ron so etwas nur hatte tun können. Niemals hätte er ihm so etwas zugetraut. Ginny hingegen schien recht zufrieden mit der Situation und in einer ruhigen Minute erzählte sie Hermine auch, dass sie von Rons Übergriffen gewusst, allerdings aus Angst vor ihm kein Wort darüber verloren hatte.

Derweil machte auch das Gerede über Hermine und Professor Snape die Runde, doch da sich die beiden in der Öffentlichkeit normal verhielten, blieben es Gerüchte, die zwar nicht verstummten, aber auch nicht bestätigt wurden. Zum einen lag dies natürlich daran, dass die beiden durchaus wussten, dass jene Schüler, die nicht wussten, wie die Dinge standen, nicht durch sie dazu gebracht werden sollte, den Worten der anderen zu glauben, zum anderen aber auch daran, dass Hermine Severus seit dem Gespräch über Draco mehr und mehr aus dem Weg ging.

Nach zwei Wochen absoluter Stille hielt er es nicht mehr aus, und während einer Zaubertrankstunde sorgte er auf effektive, aber für niemanden ersichtliche Weise dafür, dass Hermine am Ende der Stunde nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis vorweisen konnte. Und so kam es, als alle ihre Sachen packten..

„Miss Granger, sie bleiben bitte noch einen Augenblick." Nicht laut, aber doch durchdringend genug, dass alle Schüler sich kurz zu Hermine umdrehten und sie ansahen, die Gryffindors mitleidig, die Slytherins hingegen hämisch grinsend, etwas, dass von Hermine, deren Blick starr auf Severus gerichtet war, gar nicht bemerkt wurde. Mechanisch ergriff sie ihre Schultasche und trat zu ihm nach vorne, als die Tür hinter dem letzten Schüler zugefallen war, und blickte ihn abwartend an, schweigend. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen auch er nichts sagte, bis er mit einem wütenden Knurren herausplatzte: „Was soll das Hermine? Ständig gehst du mir aus dem Weg, das musst du gar nicht bestreiten, es ist zu offensichtlich! Liegt es daran, dass der Bastard nun weg ist und du wieder sicher bist? Bist du der Meinung, du bräuchtest meinen Schutz nicht mehr?" Hermine zuckte zusammen, konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, mit Verzweiflung in den Augen.

„Nein.. so ist das nicht..", begann sie leise, verstummte aber sogleich wieder. „Ich.. du.. Draco.. Seit dem Gespräch kann ich nicht mehr klar denken.. ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist.. weiß, dass du mir nie weh tun würdest... das stimmt doch, oder?" So zerbrechlich wirkte sie, dass Severus trotz des Ärgers, der ihn vor wenigen Minuten noch erfüllt hatte, in seiner Arme zog und sachte an sich drückte. Erschrocken über ihre Worte blickte er auf sie hinab.

„Ja.." Sanft küsste er ihre Haare, strich über ihren Rücken. „Ich würde nie etwas tun, dass du nicht willst.. dich nie verletzten.. meine Geliebte..", murmelte er immer und immer wieder. „Du weißt um meine Vergangenheit, und dennoch hast du mir vertraut, tu es auch weiterhin, ich bitte dich.." Sein Blick traf den ihren und traurig nickte sie.

„Es tut mir leid.." Damit wollte sie sich abwenden, hatte Angst davor, ihm nicht das Vertrauen entgegenbringen zu können, das er verdiente, gab ihm damit aber umso mehr das Gefühl, sie habe ihn nur benutzt. Entsprechend war es nicht verwunderlich, dass seine Finger sich fest um ihr Handgelenk legten, sie zwangen, dort vor ihm stehen zu bleiben.

„So ist das also..", murmelte er, wobei seine Mundwinkel zuckten, „du bist doch nur genauso verdorben und dreckig wie jeder andere nutzlose Schüler auch." So leise die Worte waren, so hart trafen sie Hermine, die zusammenzuckte, wie unter einem Schlag und dann, trotz seiner Versuche, sie festzuhalten, vor ihm auf den Boden sank.

„Das ist es also, was du von mir denkst.. hat es dir denn wenigstens Spaß gemacht?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme, „Hatte es zumindest den Nutzen, den wohl schrecklichsten Mann der ganzen Welt zu erfreuen?" Sie wimmerte, umschlang die Beine mit den Armen und wippte vor und zurück. „Gib es mir zurück.." So sehr Severus es auch versuchte, er konnte nicht anders, als neben ihr niederzuknien.

„Was zurückgeben? Deine Unschuld? Deine Blindheit?" Auch wenn es ihm schon wieder leid tat, was er gesagt hatte, ihre scheinbare Abweisung, das fehlende Vertrauen hatten ihn mehr verletzt als er zugeben wollt.

„Mein Herz.." hauchte sie, so leise, dass er meinte, sich verhört zu haben und nur der Blick, bettelnd um Liebe, gab ihm die Gewissheit, die er brauchte. Er hob sie vom Boden auf, trug sie vorsichtig in seine privaten Räume und setzte sich dort mit ihr aufs Sofa. „Nein.. für nichts auf der Welt würde ich es wieder hergeben.. nur bitte, tu es mir nicht noch einmal an, dass du vor mir wegläufst.." Sie nickte nur stumm, ehe sie, von dem Gefühlschaos besiegt, glücklich in seinen Armen einschlief.

Doch nach weiteren zwei Wochen geschah etwas ungeheuerliches. Lucius Malfoy stand vor Hogwarts Toren und verlangte nach seinem Sohn. Dieser rannte gerade ängstlich zitternd aus dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte sich mit Crabbe und Goyle gestritten und diese hatten seinem Vater einen Eilbrief geschickt, in dem sie sagten, Draco hätte Gefühle für ein Schlammblut entwickelt. Sofort kam eine Antwort mit der Aufforderung an Draco, aus dem Schloss zu kommen und sich seine Strafe zu holen. Natürlich war er nicht gegangen. Er musste sofort zu Severus, ihn um Hilfe bitten. Da höre er auch schon die magisch verstärkte Stimme seines Vaters.

„Draco Malfoy! Komm sofort hier her!" Panisch lief er weiter durch die Kerkergänge, bis er plötzlich einen Widerstand fühlte und sich nur Sekunden später auf einem warmen Körper wiederfand. Er brauchte einige Zeit, um zu registrieren, wen er umgerannt hatte – es war Hermine. Sie hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um ihn zu fragen, ob er inzwischen an seiner Arroganz erblindet sei, da merkte sie, in was für einem Zustand er sich befand. Sie brauchte gar nicht erst zu fragen, was der Grund für seine Aufgelöstheit war, zu unüberhörbar war die Stimme von Malfoy Senior.

„Draco! Auch wenn du mein Sohn bist, es gibt einige Lektionen, die du noch lernen musst! Also komm gefälligst her!" Und es schien, als würde die Stimme immer lauter, was daran lag, dass Filch Lucius Malfoy auf Dumbledores Geheiß in die Schule gelassen hatte, natürlich unter Bewachung. Geistesgegenwärtig zog Hermine den zitternden Draco in Severus Gemächer, was dieser anscheinend schon fast erwartet hatte. Er wusste, es gab nur wenige Möglichkeiten, wie diese Situation enden könnte, und alle davon hatten mit dem Tod eines der Beteiligten zu tun. Darum fiel auch seine Begrüßung nicht sonderlich herzlich aus, im Gegenteil, er schob die beiden jüngeren Wortlos in sein Schlafzimmer und verschloss die Tür magisch. Keine Sekunde zu früh – Lucius stürmte, dicht gefolgt von Dumbledore, durch die Tür und ging auf Severus los, packte ihn am Kragen und schrie.

„Wo ist mein Sohn? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, du verdammter Bastard?" Aber Severus kam gar nicht erst dazu, eine Antwort zu geben, da fuhr schon ein brennender Schmerz durch seine Glieder, er hörte nur von ganz fern das wiederholte ‚Crucio' und schließlich die sonst so ruhige Stimme des Direktors, die die tödlichen Worte ‚Avada Kedavra' sprach. Severus schüttelte seine Benommenheit rasch ab und starrte hinab auf seinen ehemaligen Freund.

„Voldemort wird dafür eine Erklärung fordern.. aber er ist wohl nicht dumm genug, zu glauben, dass ich etwas an Lucius Tod hätte ändern können..", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, bis ein Räuspern seitens Dumbledore ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sein Leichnam seiner Frau überbracht wird. Kümmere du dich bitte um Draco, Severus." Damit wandte der Direktor sich ab und verschwand zusammen mit Malfoys leblosen Körper durch die Tür. Der angesprochene schritt auf die gegenüberliegende Tür zu, die sogleich, nachdem er den Zauber gelöst hatte, aufsprang. Hermine hatte ihre Arme um den schluchzenden Draco gelegt und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, stoppte aber abrupt, sobald sie Severus sah.

„Ist er.. weg?" Mit finstrem Gesichtsausdruck nickte Severus und zog seinen Patensohn an sich.

„Ja.. er ist tot. Es tut mir leid." Doch Draco schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Nein, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt.. und das ist auch gut so. Es ist nicht schade um ihn." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort kälter und Hermine wich langsam von den beiden Slytherins zurück.

„Vielleicht.. wäre es besser, ich würde jetzt gehen..", stotterte sie und stürmte davon, ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, überfordert mit der gesamten Situation und unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ein Mord in Hogwarts, verübt von jenen, denen sie vertraute. Natürlich war es nicht schade um Lucius Malfoy, aber dennoch war das nicht rechtens.. Sie begab sich in die Bibliothek, wollte nicht länger grübeln und versteckte sich den Rest des Wochenendes hinter Bücherstapeln und lernte.

Erst am Montag bekamen ihr Freunde sie wieder zu Gesicht, mit einem Brief in der Hand am Frühstückstisch. Der Brief war von ihren Eltern, eine Einladung gerichtet an sie und ihren Freund, die Weihnachtsferien, die in zwei Wochen beginnen würden, im Hause der Grangers zu verbringen. Und Hermine hatte Angst, auch wenn sie es vor Severus nie zugeben würde – Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Eltern, wenn diese sehen würden, wem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. So kam es, dass sie die Frage, die Harry an sie richtete, nicht wahrnahm, ihn nur irritiert anblickte, da dieser sie abwartend ansah. Doch sie kam nicht dazu, ihn darauf anzusprechen, nahm Severus ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch, der, seinen linken Unterarm umklammernd, an ihnen vorbeirannte.


	11. Life will never be the same again

Soooo und es geht noch weiter.. auch wenn die Wartezeit wieder sehr lang war.. aber wie vor Jahren gesagt.. ich werde zuende schreiben.

Kurz gesagt: Das Kapitel widme ich meinen Reviewern, denn nur für euch schreibe ich noch weiter.

Nachtrose: Hehe, jaa ich weiß.. sagte ich dir ja schon :p wuschel

Celina-HP: freut mich, dass du auch noch weiterließt.. und als wenn ich Sev etwas ernsthaftes antun könnte.. ;)

Hexchen: Naja, das letzte Kapitel war ja sozusagen der Beweis, dass es auch nach Jahren doch noch die Hoffnung gibt, dass ich fertig werden, nur ist Schule leider recht stressig momentan, aber vllt bekommst du ja das nächste Kapitel auch noch mit.. würde mich freuen.

Ja, ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht allzu lang, aber es werden auch nur noch ein Kapitel und ein Epilog folgen, und da ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich brauche, um die beiden zu schreiben, habe ich das eigentlich als letztes Kapitel geplante in 2 Teile geteilt.

Kapitel 11: Life will never be the same again

Ein eisiges Gefühl breitete sich in Hermine aus, sie wollte ihn rufen, ihm folgen, wurde jedoch davon abgehalten, da Dumbledore neben ihnen erschien. „Harry, Hermine", er lächelte den beiden freundlich zu, ein Lächeln, das sogleich verblasste, da er Ginny anblickte. „Miss Weasley.. ich bedaure sehr, euch mitteilen zu müssen, das Ron Weasley heute Nacht tot aufgefunden wurde. Scheinbar wurde er ein Opfer von Todessern, mit denen er in der letzten Woche Kontakt aufgenommen hatte.. es weißt zumindest alles darauf hin. Einer von diesen Todessern war Lucius Malfoy." Er wurde unterbrochen von Hermine, die hastig aufsprang.

„Aber Severus.. wenn er nun bei Voldemort ist.. ist er in Gefahr!" Harry und Ginny nickten nur stumm, auch wenn sie keineswegs so schockiert aussahen wie Hermine. Doch Dumbledore hob beruhigend die Hände.

„Deswegen bin ich hier. Die Ordensmitglieder sind schon auf dem Weg, aber ihr wisst, dass das nicht reichen wird." Mit finstrem Gesichtsausdruck nickte Harry.

„Dann ist es also so weit.." Er erhob sich und sogleich liefen er und Dumbledore davon, obwohl sie wussten, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny mitkommen wollten – oder taten es vielmehr genau aus diesem Grund. Es blieb den beiden also nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und da der Unterricht auf grund der Abwesenheit mehrerer Lehrer nicht stattfand, konnten sie ihre Zeit in der Eingangshalle verbringen, beide mit Feder und Tinte, Pergamenten und Büchern ausgestattet, um die Zeit zumindest halbwegs sinnvoll zu nutzen. Minuten vergingen, wurden zu Stunden, und als Hermine die Feder beiseite legte, ihr Buch schloss und zum ersten Mal, seit sie dort Stellung bezogen hatten, ein Wort sagte, war es draußen schon stockdunkel geworden, das Abendessen in vollem Gange.

"Wir sollten auch etwas essen gehen..", überlegte sie laut, wobei sie den Geräuschen aus der großen Halle lauschte.

„Jaa...", war die langgezogene Antwort ihrer Freundin, „sollten wir, aber was, wenn sie genau in der Zeit, in der wir essen, zurückkommen? Ich muss einfach wissen, was passiert ist." Doch da sie wussten, dass sie irgendwann etwas essen mussten, erklärte Hermine sich bereit, für sei beide etwas aus der Halle zu holen.

Unnötig, wie sie feststellten, kaum dass Hermine mit Essen beladen zurückgekehrt war, bevor sei einen Bissen hatten essen können, flogen die Tore von Hogwarts auf und mehrere Personen gingen auf sie zu, andere wurden auf Tragen transportiert. Die beiden Mädchen sprangen auf, ließen alles stehen und liegen und rannten auf die Gruppe zu. Severus humpelte neben Dumbledore an der Spitze des Zuges, seine Kleidung war so zerfetzt, dass mehrere tiefe Wunden sichtbar waren, und wäre fast umgefallen, als Hermine ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn fest an sich drückte, was ihm ein Lachen entlockte, das in ein Husten überging. Ginny hingegen erstarrte beim Anblick der Trage, die Dumbledore auf dem Fuße folgte und ihr Gesicht wurde so blass wie das des auf der Trage ruhenden Harrys. Auch Hermine wandte langsam den Blick zu ihrem Freund und legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter, ohne sich jedoch von Severus zu lösen.

„Er wird wieder gesund werden, doch der Heilschlaf, in dem er sich befindet, wird lange anhalten..", versuchte Severus, die beiden Frauen zu trösten. Dass seinen Worten die Überzeugungskraft fehlte, war nicht seine Schuld, sondern vielmehr auf seine Wunden zurückzuführen. Er begann zu husten, krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen und sprenkelte den steinernen Boden blutrot. Sogleich kniete Hermine neben ihm nieder und half ihm vorsichtig auf die Füße, gerade als Dumbledore sagte, dass sich die Verletzten in den Krankenflügel begeben sollten und alle anderen sich zu einer Besprechung in seinem Büro einfinden sollte.

"Ich werden Harry in den Krankenflügel bringen und dann zu euch stoßen. Die glückliche Verkündung wird auch noch bis morgen warten können, jett ist Klarheit wichtiger." Auf Hermine gestützt folgte Severus Dumbledore, hinter ihm schwebte die Trage, an deren Rand Ginny sich krampfhaft festklammerte, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr Blick starr auf Harry gerichtet war, auch sicherer für sie war. Dumbledore kümmerte sich nur noch darum, Madame Pomfrey über alles wichtige in Kenntnis zu setzten, ehe er den Krankenflügel wieder verließ.

Neben Severus und Harry hatten noch vier weitere Mitglieder des Ordens schwere Verletzungen erlitten, die professionell behandelt werden mussten, und sich in das Schicksal, mehrere Tage im Krankenflügel zu verbringen, fügten, ganz anders als der Tränkemeister, der sich erheben wollte, als Madame Pomfrey von seinem bett wegtrat. Doch Hermine war schneller, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drückte ihn sanft zurück in die Laken, um dann beruhigend über den merkwürdig anmutenden weißen Stoff zu streichen, der seinen Körper bedeckte.

„Bitte ruh dich aus, Severus..", flüsterte sie, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Und zwar hier, ich weiß genau, du würdest nicht still im Bett liegen bleiben, würdest du entlassen", wiedersprach sie auch gleich, als er den Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren. Daran, dass er ihn kommentarlos wieder schloss, konnte Hermine lächelnd erkennen, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte.

Wie von ihm aber nicht anders zu erwarten - und daher sowohl von Hermine als auch Madame Pomfrey nur mit einem müden Lächeln quittiert - begann Severus trotz der erzwungenen Zustimmung, vorerst im Krankenflügel zu bleiben, sogleich über seine Entlassung zu verhandeln. Dies unterband Hermine aber dadurch, dass sie, zum Entsetzten und zumindest zum Erstaunen aller anderen Anwesenden, Severus liebevoll küsste. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, sondern wird erst mal wieder gesund. Dann kannst du uns immer noch Punkte abziehen, soviel du willst. Ruh dich aus.." Und der bittende, sorgenvolle Tonfall brachte ihn tatsächlich dazu, sich zurückzuziehen und die Augen zu schließen.

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist..", murmelte er noch, ehe er sich merklich entspannte. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, als er friedlich einschlief.

Hermine und Ginny wachten die nächsten Tage lang über ihre Geliebten, ohne dass ein Lehrer Einspruch erhob, da sie trotzdem gewissenhaft den Unterrichtsstoff nacharbeiteten und die Hausaufgaben erledigten. Und so vergingen die Tage bis Weihnachten, pünktlich zu den beginnenden Ferien wurden auch Severus und Harry, die eine Art zerbrechlichen Frieden geschlossen hatten, aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen.


	12. Will you be mine

Meine Damen, ich präsentiere: das letzte Kapitel (sprich es wird nur noch ein Epilog folgen.. falls ich den nicht Kapitel 13 nenne.. g)

Celina-HP: Das mit dem warten lassen war nie beabsichtigt, über den laaaangen Zeitraum hinweg gings einfach nicht (Zeit, so viele Veränderungen im Leben, durch die HP-Bücher Unlust am Weiterschreiben usw) und jetzt.. ist es schlichter Zeitmangel. Wie es weiter geht wirst du gleich unten sehen, hoffe, es gefällt ;)

Nachtrose: Tjaja, hatten wir ja schon kurz drüber geredet, wie ich's nun gelöst habe, siehe unten wuschel

Kapitel 12: Will you be mine?

Die Ferien wurden mit einer großen Siegesfeier, die vor allem aus einem Festessen und nachfolgenden Reden bestehen würde, am Tage der Entlassung eingeleitet. Noch im Krankenflügel begann Severus, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass Albus ihn zwingen wollte, dorthin zu gehen, und durch Geschehnisse der vergangen Tage verstand Harry auch, warum das so war. Denn wenn Hermine und Ginny gezwungen gewesen waren, sie zu verlassen, um etwas zu essen, hatten die beiden angefangen, sich zu unterhalten. Erst nur wenige Worte, noch mit Hass durchsetzt, aber der gemeinsame Kampf, in dem sie aufeinander angewiesen waren, hatte etwas verändert, sodass die beiden lernten, einander besser zu begreifen.  
So kam es, dass der Junge-der-lebt dem Tränkemeister Hogwarts' kurz vor der Tür des Krankenflügels, die sie in die Freiheit, aber auch in die Hände der feiernden Massen entlassen würde, freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte und ermunternd auf Hermine hinwies: "Entspannen sie sich, Professor, Hermine freut sich schon so sehr darauf, sie nicht mehr ans Bett gefesselt zu sehen."  
Und bevor es Snape einfallen könnte, noch etwas zu erwidern, durchschritt er mit einem frechen Augenzwinkern die Tür, hinter der Ginny schon auf ihn wartete.

Auch Hermine stand dort und begrüßte Harry freudig, wandte sich aber sogleich der Tür und damit Severus zu, als sich die knarrende Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete und die grummelnde Gestalt erschein, die sie so liebte. Ohne seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu beachten, der mehr von Mordlust den Freude kündete, fiel sie ihm um den Hals.  
"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest dich herauswinden, nur weil du nicht hören willst, wie Dumbledore dich als Helden bezeichnet, während die ganze Schule zuhört", plapperte sie drauflos, verstummte jedoch schelmisch grinsend, als seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten und blanke Panik wiederspiegelten.  
"Nein, auf keinen Fall.. das kann er doch nicht.. ich werde dort sicherlich NICHT hingehen..", murmelte er, verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchend, denn er hatte nicht jahrelang an seinem Ruf gefeilt, der ihm seine Ruhe vor nervenden Schülern und anderen Menschen zusicherte, um nun zu einer Heldenfigur erhoben zu werden. Schon bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm übel. Allerdings wurden seine Gedanken durch ein prustendes Lachen unterbrochen und er blickte mit hochgezogener Braue die Jugendlichen an.  
"Ich bin zu alt für so was.. habt doch Mitleid.." Jetzt klang auch in seiner Stimme leise Amüsiertheit mit, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er seinen Sarkasmus gegen sich selbst setzte, und erneutes Lachen war der Dank für diese Worte. Endlich nahm sich Ginny ein Herz, ein strafender Blick traf Harry, doch der zuckte nut hilflos die Schultern, kam nicht an gegen den Drang zu lachen. Daher klärte sie den Professor darüber auf, dass Harry sich shcon von Dumbledore hatte versichern lassen, dass keine Details über den Kampf an die Öffentlichkeit weitergegeben werden würden.  
"Wir werden es überleben, versicherte er mir", fügte Harry hinzu, als er sich wieder beherrschen konnte, zumal er nicht sehr begeistert von dem Gedanken war, er könne noch mehr ins Rampenlicht gerückt werden.

Langsam setzten sich die zwei Paare in Bewegung, Hand in Hand schritten sie in vertrautem Schweigen durch die Gänge und hielten nur kurz vor der Großen Halle an, um sich gegenseitig zu ermutigen. Die Tore zur Halle schwangen auf, und wenn eben noch das Summen vieler Gespräche die Halle wie einen Bienenstock hatte klingen lassen, so verstummten die Gespräche nach und nach, da der erste die Ankömmlinge entdeckt hatte, und eine nahezu unheimliche Stille breitete sich aus.  
Doch lange währte sie nicht, Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und begann zu klatschen, die Gryffindors folgten, die Rawenclaws, Hufflepuffs und schließlich auch die Slytherins.  
"Setzt auch, damit das Festmahl beginnen kann und ihr alle gestärkt seid, wenn wir des Tages gedenken wollen, an dem Voldemort besiegt wurde." Die Gryffindors zuckten merklich zusammen, denn der verhasste Professor schritt nicht an ihrem Tisch vorbei hoch zum Lehrertisch, sondern setzte sich zusammen mit Hermine, die seine Hand keine Sekunde losgelassen hatte, gegenüber von Ginny und Harry mit an den Tisch der Löwen.

Sogleich waren die Tische beladen mit den verschiedensten Gerichten, aber nur langsam konnten die Schüler die Blicke von ihrem Professor abwenden und vor allem am Gryffindortisch füllten sich die Teller nur zaghaft. Jener, der für diese Zurückhaltung verantwortlich war, merkte gar nicht, was um ihn herum geschah, nicht, dass Hermine auch seinen Teller füllte, noch, dass Harry versuchte, für etwas lockerere Stimmung zu sorgen, da sie doch den Sieg feiern wollten. Ihm schwirrten ganz andere Dinge im Kopf herum, denn als er sich so selbstverständlich zu Hermine gesetzt hatte, hatte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf manifestiert. Nie wieder wollte er sie gehen lassen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor," riss ihn schließlich die Stimme des einzigen Weasley-Mädchens aus seinen Gedanken, Hermine hatte schon aufgegeben, zu versuchen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber Ginny war hartnäckiger. „Ob Sie mir wohl die Soße reichen könnten, bitte?" Suchend sah Severus sich um und entdeckte das gewünschte tatsächlich direkt neben ihm.

„Natürlich, Miss Weasley", schnappte er, in alter Manier, aber ohne sich dabei wie ein gefährliches Raubtier anzuhören. Es wäre hinderlich, würden Hermines Freunde ihm nicht zumindest halbwegs neutral gegenüber stehen würden, und er und Potter hatten schließlich schon Erfolg gehabt.

„Severus, iss doch etwas..", murmelte da Hermine, die sich an ihn gelehnt an allerlei Gerichten bediente, da sie in letzter Zeit immer so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Krankenflügel gewollt und daher nur das nötigste gegessen hatte. Mechanisch ergriff er auf ihre Bitte hin die Gabel und lächelte still vor sich hin, was zu erneuten Unruhen am Gryffindortisch führte.

Doch auch am Tisch der Schlangen ging merkwürdiges vor sich, Draco Malfoy, frei von seinen Wachhunden, die eigentlich nur seines Vaters Spitzel gewesen waren, lachte leise über einen Witz, den Blaise Zabini gemacht hatte. Er lebte geradezu auf, nun, da er nicht mehr in den Klauen seines Vaters ein Spiel mit dem Tod spielen musste. Stattdessen konnte er mit seiner Mutter in dem Frieden leben, den sich, so wusste Severus, der Junge schon immer gewünscht hatte, da sie von jeglichen Anklagen bezüglich der Tätigkeiten ihres Mannes freigesprochen worden war.

Immerhin einer, dem das Glück doch noch wohlgesonnen war, was den Tränkemeister wieder zu seinen eigenen Problemen zurück brachte. Ob wohl auch ihm dieses Glück beschieden wäre, oder er nur alles zerstören würde? Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht abschätzen, was geschehen würde, weshalb er beschloss, einfach abzuwarten, und sollte sich eine geeignete Situation bieten.. Erneut wurde er aus seinen düstren Gedanken gerissen, doch diesmal von dem braunhaarigen Engel an seiner Seite, die, so wie alle anderen – und er selbst, wohlgemerkt auch, was ihm allerdings nicht aufgefallen war – zuende gegessen hatte, nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Was ist los mit dir, Severus?" Sie klang tatsächlich besorgt und er könnte sich selbst dafür schlagen, dass er solche Gefühle in ihr wach rief, zumal nachdem sie so lange an seinem Krankenbett gesessen hatte.

„Bitte verzeih, mich beschäftigen momentan recht viele Dinge.. würdest du einen Tanz als Entschuldigung akzeptieren?" Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er wahrgenommen, dass die Instrumente schon aufgebaut waren und die Musiker gerade die Bühne betraten, und kurzerhand einen Entschluss gefasst, der sie bestimmt erfreuen würde.

Tatsächlich breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie sprang sogleich auf und zog ihn mit sich auf die noch geringe freie Fläche zwischen den Tischen, die erst Minuten später verschwanden und durch kleine Tische am Rande der Halle ersetzt wurden. Und obwohl noch kein Ton erklang, schmiegte sie sich schon vertrauensvoll an ihn. In einem nur ihnen bekannten Takt wiegten sie sich hin und her, ließen sich auch nicht davon stören, als schließlich die Musiker zu ihren Instrumenten griffen und begannen, ein leises Stück zu spielen. Trotz der auf ihnen ruhenden Blicke flüsterten sie sich leise nette Worte zu und küssten einander auf eine Weise, die jedem deutlich machte, wie sehr sie einander liebten, und erst als die Musik schneller und lauter und entsprechend zu unpassend wurden für das engumschlungene Paar, begaben sie sich an den Rand zu einem der freien Tische. Als Hermine sich gesetzt hatte, sah Severus sich ein wenig unschlüssig um und fragte, um nicht schweigen zu müssen: „Sag, Hermine, möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, strich in einer liebevollen Geste über seine Wange und liebkoste die Haut. Mit vollkommen leergefegten Kopf, zu keinem Gedanken mehr fähig, sank Severus hinab, bis er vor seiner Angebeteten kniete, deren Finger noch immer über sein Gesicht strichen. Seine Hand glitt in die Tasche seiner Robe und umschloss ein Kästchen, während er leise zu sprechen ansetzte.

„Meine Löwin.. du bedeutest mir mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben, du hast als erste den Menschen hinter der Fassade kennen gelernt und ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, glücklich zu sein. Ich möchte dich nie mehr von meiner Seite wissen.." In einer kurzen Pause zog er das samtüberzogene Kästchen hervor und öffnete es, woraufhin ein schlichter, doch aussagekräftiger Ring zum Vorschein kam. „Würdest du meine Frau werden? Es muss nicht bald sein, auch erst in vielen Jahren, wenn du willst..", fügte er hinzu, als ihr Gesichtsausdruck undeutbar wurde und verstummte schließlich, ihr hoffend in die weit geöffneten Augen blickend. Lange, quälende Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sie nur sein Gesicht studierte, ungläubig, unsicher, ob sie sich nicht nur verhört hatte. Doch als ihr bewusst, wurde, dass er sie mit einem solch flehenden Blick betrachtete, lehnte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und verschloss seine Lippen in einem bestätigenden Kuss, so zart und leicht, als könne er unter ihr zerbrechen und sie feststellen, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war.

So... kurz.. ich weiß.. und ich bin mit so mancher Formulierung noch nicht zufrieden, aber ich will euch auch nicht länger warten lassen.

Shira

PS: würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal einen Blick in mein Profil werfen könntet, da habe ich n paar FF Ideen aufgelistet, die mich momentan beschäftigen, doch wenn ich so wie jetzt bei jedem mal ein bissl schreib, werde ich nie fertig, daher die frage an euch, was ihr euch vorstellen könntet, davon zu lesen ;)

PPS: Der Epilog, zwar kurz und mich auch noch nicht ganz so zufrieden stellend, liegt schon fertig auf meinem PC vor (wurde sogar vor vollenden dieses Kapitels geschrieben..)


	13. Epilog

Eigentlich hatte ich vor, noch so lange zu warten, bis mindestens 3 Reviews eingetroffen sind, doch da ich die Story der Übersicht halber gern zu den Akten legen möchte, kommt er nun doch jetzt ‚schon'. Der Epilog wird also den beiden Reviewern Nachtrose und Hermine87 gewidmet ;)

Aber..

Da ist er nun, der Epilog, der das ganze eigentlich nur noch zu einem abgerundeten Ende führen soll..

Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer (und auch einen an die anderen Leser, auch wenn ich es natürlich schade finde, dass ihr euch nicht gemeldet habt ;)

Epilog

Gestern erst war es geschehen, und doch kam es Hermine vor, als trüge sie den Ring, der ihre Hand zierte und des sie gerade lächelnd betrachtete, schon jahrelang. Sie sah Severus angespanntes Gesicht vor sich, wie er dort gekniet hatte und fühlte erneut das Beben, das durch ihren Körper lief, als er sie fragte, womit sie nicht, oder zumindest nicht so bald gerechnet hatte. Dennoch war ihr die Entscheidung leichter gefallen als kaum etwas in ihrem Leben, und als sich ihre Lippen nach dem kleinen Wort, dem unschuldigen ‚ja', trafen, konnte sie die Erleichterung die ihren Verlobten durchströmte geradezu fühlen. Es hatte sie beinahe zu Tränen gerührt, wie wenig Vertrauen er in sich selbst hatte, wenn es um solcherlei Dinge ging, wie viel Angst aber davor, zurückgestoßen zu werden.

Als die Stille, die sich in der Halle ausgebreitet hatte, schließlich einem tobenden Jubelsturm wich, hob er sie auf seine Arme und verließ unter wildem Klatschen der aufgeschlosseneren Schüler und entsetzten Blicken der konservativeren mit seine Geliebten die Halle. Den Abend verbrachten sie aneinander gekuschelt auf seinem, auf ihrem Bett, zumeist in vertrautem Schweigen, nur durchbrochen von Liebesbekundungen und leisem Lachen von Severus' Seite, der seine Selbstsicherheit schnell wiedergefunden hatte, wenn sie, wie auch jetzt, gedankenverloren den schlichten, und doch wunderschönen Ring bestaunte. Silber und Gold, untrennbar miteinander verflochten.

Zu ihrer beider Glück schliefen sie früh ein und konnten daher auch früh aufstehen, ohne gegen Müdigkeit ankämpfen zu müssen, denn nach einem kleinen privaten Frühstück, dass sehr zu Hermines Ärger von den Hauselfen eigens für sie zubereitet wurde, waren die beiden noch genötigt, das wenige Gepäck, dass sie über die Ferien würden brauchen, zusammenzusuchen, da der Hogwarts-Express schon am Vormittag abfahren würde. Und nun saß Hermine auf dem großen Bett und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Severus aus seinem Labor kommen würde, wo er meinte, noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen zu müssen, und hing ihren Gedanken nach – wurde daher vollkommen überrascht von den Lippen, die sich sanft auf ihre legten.

„Wir müssen los, meine Löwin.." Sie hatten in den letzten Stunden nur wenige Worte gewechselt, da es einfach keinen Grund dafür gab, verstanden sie sich doch auch schweigend so gut, dass es Hermine fast unheimlich wurde. Daher war sie froh, seine Stimme zu hören und nahm ihren Koffer in die eine Hand, während sich die Finger der anderen mit seinen verschlagen. Ungestört war der Weg hinaus zu den Kutschen, nur in der Eingangshalle wurden sie von Harry und Ginny aufgehalten, die ihnen schöne Ferien wünschten, einen Wunsch, den Severus von Herzen erwiderte.

Erst als sie endlich in dem roten Zug saßen, der sie nach London, und schließlich in das Zuhause der Hermine Granger bringen sollte, wurde das Schweigen entgültig gebrochen. Da sie ein Abteil für sich allein hatten und es auch niemand wagen würde, sie zu stören, ließ Severus auch die letzte Maske noch fallen und zog Hermine halb auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie an seiner Brust lehnte.

„Du weißt, ich liebe dich..", murmelte er in ihr Haar, aber es war offensichtlich, dass dies nicht die Aussage war, auf die er hinauswollte.

„Mhm.. ich liebe dich auch.." Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte seinem Atem und dem beständigen Schlagen seines Herzen, während sie wartete und die Nähe genoss.

„..und du weißt, dass du eine der wenigen bist, die mich wirklich kennen. Daher wirst doch hoffentlich nicht zu schockiert sein, wenn ich dir gestehe, dass ich nervös bin." Oh doch, das war sie. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet, auch wenn sie die verletzliche Seite an ihm kannte, von der die meisten dachten, dass sie gar nicht existiert. Aber nervös, weil er ihre Eltern kennen lernen würde?

„Das brauchst du nicht.. ich habe ihnen in letzter Zeit oft geschrieben, wenn du Unterrichtet hast und später, als du im Krankenflügel gelegen hast. Sie freuen sich darauf, dich kennen zu lernen und ich kann dir versichern, dass sie auch mit den neuesten Entwicklungen keinerlei Probleme haben werden. Mein Vater ist nicht so altmodisch, wie es so mancher Zauberer ist." Nur wenig beruhigt aber doch ausreichend zufrieden gestellt mit der Zuversicht seiner Verlobten nickte Severus und schlang die Arme fester um sie, während er sanft ihren Nacken küsste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.." Die Worte verkamen zu einem genüsslichen Aufseufzen.

Die Zugfahrt verging wie im Flug und wüsste Hermine nicht, dass es Zuhause viel gemütlicher sein würde und zudem ihre Eltern warteten, wäre sie wohl enttäuscht gewesen, sich von Severus lösen zu müssen, um den Zug zu verlassen. Doch so schmiegte sie sich nur, kaum dass sie das Gepäck aus dem Express gehievt und sich darüber geeinigt hatten, wer was tragen würde, wieder an ihn und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal, ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzten.

Hand in Hand gingen sie auf die Barriere zu, die auf den Bahnhof King's Cross führte, wo Hermines Eltern die beiden schon sehnsüchtig erwarteten. Ohne großes Aufhebens wurde Severus als Mitglied der Familie akzeptiert, denn durch die gelegentlichen Briefwechsel mit Hermine wussten die Grangers genug über den Mann an der Seite ihrer Tochter, um sicher sein zu können, dass diese bei ihm in guten Händen war.

ENDE

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und man liest sich vielleicht noch mal irgendwann? (Und vielleicht hinterlasst ihr mir doch noch ne kleine Nachricht, wie euch das Ende gefallen hat?)


End file.
